


Hotch Scratch Fever

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kitten!Hotch, Light Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Slash, Suicide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magic bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Se suponía que iba a ser una captura rutinaria, bueno, tan rutinaria como puede ser en la UAC. Por desgracia, fue de todo menos rutinario y ahora Hotch es, bueno, Hotch ha sido transformado...... en un gatito. Y nadie sabe cómo transformarlo de nuevo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotch Scratch Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278731) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



> Thanks/Gracias a DarkJediQueen y Rivermoon1970 por permitirme traducir este fantástico fanfic. Si os gusta, pasaos por su trabajo original para dejar kudos y comentarios.

Hotch se acercó hacia donde había visto al mago correr cuando le había sorprendido. Había sentido la magia golpearlo y lo había descartado como un hechizo de distracción. Ya había llamado al equipo para decirles dónde estaba. Trataba de arreglárselas hasta que pudieran llegar los demás. Realmente no se había esperado el ritual al llegar solo para hablar con el testigo. Quien, por desgracia, resultó ser su sospechoso.

Hotch sacó la varita de la funda de su muñeca y la levantó hacia el mago, un hechizo de restricción en la punta de su lengua, pero quería darle al sospechoso la oportunidad de rendirse pacíficamente.

—Abernathy Jones, FBI. Detenga lo que está haciendo. Queda arrestado—Hotch tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse en el lateral de la casa cuando le lanzaron una maldición. Jurando para sí mismo, se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba su equipo. Ya deberían de estar ahí. El equipo había sido incapaz de averiguar exactamente el nivel de magia de su Sudes así que había esperado que arrastraran el culo para llegar hasta él.

Hotch intentó buscar otra oportunidad para llegar a la víctima, que aún estaba inconsciente en medio del círculo. Cuando Jones se apartó para buscarle, aprovechó su oportunidad. Avanzó y esperó sentir su pulso; era débil, pero por suerte aún estaba ahí. Ese fue su error. Había entrado del todo en el círculo. Sintió el poder a su alrededor y el círculo se cerró, atrapándolo dentro.

—¿Qué esperaba conseguir exactamente, agente?—Jones se paró frente a él dentro del círculo con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. No había nada que Hotch pudiera hacer y lo sabía. Su única esperanza era que el equipo llegara.

—Puedes detener esto ahora, Jones. Tenemos suficientes pruebas para arrestarte. Si me maldices, estarás atacando a un agente federal. Te aseguro que no quieres añadir eso a la extensa lista de cargos que tenemos contra ti—Hotch intentó establecer un diálogo para que el equipo tuviera algo más de tiempo para llegar. La expresión en el rostro de Jones le dijo que no iba a funcionar. Ambos se lanzaron hechizos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

Hotch cayó junto a la víctima, pero se sentía extraño y no estaba seguro de por qué. Sabía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía el qué. Jones estaba envuelto en el hechizo de restricción que ya tenía preparado. Comenzó a sentirse raro. Conocía un gran número de hechizos y este no era uno de ellos. Eso le tenía un poco asustado. Cuando escuchó ruidosos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él, intentó ocultarse aún más. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba causando el ruido ya que era mucho más fuerte que unos pasos humanos, incluso si era su equipo apresurándose hacia él.

—Hotch—gritó alguien. Pensó que quizás era Prentiss, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Hotch—esa voz sí la reconoció. Esa era la voz de consuelo y calidez. Saliendo de su escondite, levantó la mirada hacia el greñudo hombre. Reid estaba mucho más lejos de lo que su mente le decía que debería para estar en el suelo.

—Miau—espera, ¿qué? Acababa de—, Miau—¿Pero qué narices estaba pasando? Girándose, intentó ver a los demás y por el rabillo del ojo captó una larga y esponjosa cola. La punta de la cual se estaba moviendo adelante y atrás. Mirándola con furia, intentó lanzarse a por la cola y tropezó con la prenda de ropa sobre la que estaba sentado en ese momento. La cola desapareció y todo lo que pudo ver fue algo negro y brillante frente a él.

—Hotch, ¿dónde estás?—Reid le llamó de nuevo. Su equipo estaba intentando encontrarlo frenéticamente. Reid finalmente miró en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Miau—maldición, aún no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Se levantó de la posición despatarrada en la que le había dejado intentar atrapar la cola. Contoneándose, finalmente fue capaz de sentarse sobre sus patas traseras. Entonces, se miró hacia abajo y vio las dos patas delanteras. Dejando salir un pequeño gruñido, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era un gato. No, un gato no. Un maldito gatito. Un pequeño gatito negro. Miró alrededor buscando algo para comparar su tamaño y encontró su arma enfundada. No era mucho más grande que ella. _Demonios_ , pensó y se preguntó cómo iba a salir de este desastre.

—¿Hotch?—Reid se arrodilló y le miró a los ojos—. Tienes que estar bromeando—su mano se movió hacia él y Hotch no estaba seguro de si quería saltar sobre ella o huir—. Hey, está bien. Sé que probablemente estás asustado, pero soy yo. Soy Spencer—la mano no se acercó más, pero estaba ahí, firme y esperando. Hotch se inclinó más cerca y olfateó. Sabía lo que se suponía que debía oler, pero era mucho más. El olor de los archivos en papel sobre los que había estado inmerso era fuerte, pero aún más intenso era el olor de los libros que había estado leyendo y estaba incluso el débil olor del aceite para armas de cuando había estado trasteando con su revólver la noche anterior. Después estaba la esencia de Reid. Se inclinó aún más cerca y presionó su nariz contra la palma de la mano del joven.

Reid no movió esa mano, pero levantó la otra sin moverla hacia él. En su lugar, Hotch la vio detenerse con el puño cerrado. Fue entonces cuando Hotch se percató del resto del equipo detrás de Reid, todos ellos se habían detenido ante el movimiento del joven. Hotch se giró para intentar regresar a su escondite, pero las ropas habían caído. Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. En su lugar vio su zapato, la cosa brillante y negra, y gateó dentro de él. Solo había una entrada por la que pudieran llegar a él y podría defenderse.

Una extraña sensación se movió por su mano, no, pata, hacia las puntas. Sintió que sus patas se enganchaban en el revestimiento del zapato. Sus garras estaban fuera. Morgan se acercó más para ver qué estaba pasando.

—Guaperas, ¿dónde está Hotch?—Morgan estaba mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a su jefe de unidad.

—Bueno, está en su zapato—oyó que Reid le decía a Morgan.

—¿Qué?—Morgan se agachó y metió la mano en el zapato. Hotch bufó y dio un zarpazo a los dedos intrusos. Morgan gritó, sacando la mano con cuatro arañazos profundos alineados en sus dedos—. ¿Qué demonios, Hotch?—miró molesto el zapato.

—Morgan, está asustado. Vamos a retroceder y a dejar que se tranquilice—el equipo retrocedió, pero Spencer se sentó en el círculo y esperó pacientemente para ver lo que iba a hacer el gatito. Cuando Hotch dejó de oír movimiento, avanzó y asomó la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Reid sentado ahí tranquilo.

—Miau—dijo Hotch de nuevo, maldiciendo no poder hablar. Reid adelantó la mano otra vez, pero no la colocó sobre el zapato, solo frente a él para que no pareciera como si intentara agarrarlo. Hotch se inclinó hacia delante para tocar con su nariz la palma de nuevo. Doblando un poco sus dedos, Reid rascó la barbilla de Hotch, lo que le dejó ronroneando y estirando el cuelo por más. Las uñas se hundieron más en su pelaje. Hotch ronroneó más fuerte y no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentía. Lentamente, salió del zapato y trepó por el brazo de Reid.

—¿Reid?—preguntó una voz nueva. Hotch tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era la voz de Dave.

—Bueno, no sé de qué hechizo se trata, pero saludad a Hotch—sostuvo con cuidado al pequeño gatito en sus manos.

Hotch aún estaba ronroneando, pero se detuvo cuando Dave y J. J. se acercaron. Morgan tenía los dedos envueltos en el borde de su camiseta que había sacado de debajo de su chaleco. J. J. miró entre Reid y el gatito con las cejas levantadas tan alto que desaparecían bajo su flequillo.

—¿Ese es Hotch?—se acercó un poco más, pero Hotch se encogió en las manos de Reid.

Quería fruncirle el ceño, pero no sabía cómo, al menos aún no. En su lugar, sintió que su pelaje se levantaba en su espalda y en vez de ronronear los músculos de su garganta cambiaron para gruñirle. J. J. dejó de moverse y Reid lo acercó a su pecho. Sabía que en solo unos segundos comenzaría a escupir. No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre estos nuevos instintos que estaba sintiendo.

—Ve y asegura al Sudes, Morgan. Yo me encargo de Hotch—la voz de Reid sonó fuerte, pero Hotch le conocía lo suficiente para oír la inseguridad. Morgan y Dave se dirigieron hacia el inmovilizado Jones y Hotch se alegró de ver que, mientras los otros habían estado ocupados con él, Prentiss había estado cuidando de la víctima.

—Reid, ¿estás seguro de que es él?—preguntó J. J. Se veía muy insegura.

—«Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, _por improbable que parezca_ , debe ser la verdad». Este chico estaba escondido en la ropa de Hotch y maulló cuando le llamé. A menos que Hotch se desnudara y escondiera un gato en su ropa, es él.

Hotch se ofendió cuando Reid habló sobre él desnudándose en un caso así que mordió la piel más cercana a él, lo que terminó siendo la sensible piel entre índice y pulgar. El joven se quejó y Hotch fue sostenido en una mano mientras Reid se llevaba la piel herida a su boca. La mirada enfadada dirigida a él con ojos serios hizo que Hotch se agachara y frotara su mejilla contra la mano que lo sostenía como disculpa, apartándose para dar un lametón a la piel.

—Lo sé, tienes miedo y no entiendes qué te está pasando, pero no te preocupes, averiguaremos qué sucede—sostuvo a Hotch cerca de su pecho y acarició su espalda. Hotch cerró los ojos y ronroneó contra el pecho de Reid. Esto era seguridad y comenzó a relajarse un poco más.

—Vale, tenemos a Jones en el coche y he recogido la ropa de Hotch, su arma, varita y las fundas para ambas—dijo Prentiss mientras se acercaba con cuidado a Reid.

Por supuesto, fue en ese mismo momento cuando el teléfono de Reid sonó. Pasó a Hotch a su otra mano y sacó el teléfono. Cuando vio quién estaba llamando, gruñó ligeramente. No necesitaba a García en ese momento, pero respondió para ver qué quería.

—Hey, García, ¿tenías algo para nosotros?—Hotch abrió los ojos y miró el teléfono preguntándose qué quería su analista. Quería responder desesperadamente, pero Reid mantenía el teléfono apartado de él.

—He intentado contactar con Hotch, pero no responde a su teléfono. He dejado mensajes y probado de nuevo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el jefe? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí...?

—Pen, respira hondo, ¿vale?—Prentiss parecía bastante divertida por la frenética llamada de su tecnomaga residente—. Hotch está... bien—no quería decir por teléfono lo que había pasado porque no quería que García se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando un holograma de García surgió del teléfono de Reid, Prentiss supo que había cometido un error. Había hecho que García se preocupara, lo que le hacía hacer cosas raras con la tecnología.

—¿Y qué significa eso, oh, mi princesa azabache?—resopló García mirando entre Prentiss y Reid. Los ojos de Hotch se abrieron y se sintió muy travieso al ver el holograma. Incorporándose en la mano de Reid, se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó la brillante imagen—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Prentiss y Reid estaban intentando contener una risa cuando Hotch siguió sacudiendo su pequeña garra contra el holograma. Entrecerrando los ojos, frunció el ceño, o eso esperaba, a la imagen. Levantando el trasero en el aire y bajando la cabeza, contoneó su cuerpo antes de saltar. El chillido desde el teléfono tuvo a Hotch intentando sonreír. Su boca no haría el gesto, pero Reid soltó un resoplido y se echó a reír.

—Eso, García, es Hotch.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Ese no puede ser Hotch—el gatito estaba ahora sentado a medias entre los brazos de Reid y el teléfono, aún intentando fruncir el ceño al holograma—. ¿Los gatos fruncen el ceño?—los dos se miraron entre sí un momento y entonces García soltó un extraño sonido incluso para ella—. Oh dios mío. Ese es Hotch. ¿Cómo puede ser ese Hotch?—Hotch soltó un pequeño resoplido de satisfacción antes de volver a los brazos de Reid feliz de al menos haber averiguado una cosa.

—Te lo explicaremos todo cuando regresemos a casa, García. Ahora, ¿por qué estabas llamando?

—Oh, era sobre Abernathy Jones. Era profesor de transfiguración y magia física en la Universidad Estatal de Iowa. De hecho, conoce muchos hechizos raros y en desuso. Tenía reputación por experimentar con sus estudiantes. La mayor parte del tiempo los hechizos podrían revertirse, pero de vez en cuando una de sus víctimas permanecería en la forma en la que la transformaba. Cuando el comité de la universidad descubrió lo que sucedía, lo despidieron. Justo antes de que su esposa lo abandonara. Ella desapareció dos días más tarde.

—Ambos eventos tan cercanos debieron de ser el desencadenante—dijo Prentiss con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, volvamos a la comisaría. Dejad trabajar a los chicos de la escena del crimen. Con suerte, podrán conseguir una muestra de la magia que usó—Morgan había vuelto con ellos para ver cómo les iba a Reid y Hotch.

—Además, necesitamos que Jones nos diga exactamente qué hizo y cómo revertirlo—todo el equipo se subió a los Suburban que los esperaban con Reid en el asiento trasero sosteniendo con cuidado a Hotch. Enroscándose en el regazo del genio, Hotch dejó que el agotamiento lo invadiera y se sintió impulsado a echarse una siesta. Solo era un extra que fuera en su humano preferido.

La mano de Reid descansó en su espalda, frotando ligeramente. Los dedos recorrieron su columna y se asentó más. Era el cielo. Comenzó a ronronear de nuevo y eso solo le ayudó a sumergirse aún más profundo en el sueño. Lo despertaron demasiado pronto e hizo saber su molestia. Escuchó la suave risa de Reid y giró la cabeza para mirarle. Ahora sabía fruncir el ceño y se lo hizo saber. No estaba preparado para ver al joven cubriéndose la boca e intentando no temblar demasiado por la risa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, chico?—Dave comenzó a caminar con él hacia la entrada de la comisaría.

—Ha averiguado cómo fruncir el ceño y es tan adorable—Reid aún estaba intentando reprimir la risa mientras cruzaban las puertas de la comisaría. Varias cabezas se giraron y Hotch se sobresaltó al ver tantos agentes dentro. Retrocedió en el brazo de Reid hasta que estuvo acurrucado con seguridad con algo a su espalda y a un lado. Solamente podrían llegar a él por dos lados. Podía vigilar mejor dos que tres o cuatro.

—Dr. Reid, siento tener que pedirle que lleve al gato a otra parte. No permitimos animales en la comisaría—le dijo el jefe de policía de Ames.

—El gato es un testigo y nuestro jefe de unidad. Va donde nosotros vamos—Reid no esperó una respuesta, se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de reuniones que habían estado usando durante la investigación. El equipo lo siguió con Morgan llevando a Jones a las celdas. Nadie dijo nada mientras Reid se sentaba en la silla que estaba más lejos de la puerta. Hotch solo se apartó de su lado cuando Reid estuvo del todo sentado. Bajó y se sentó sobre la rodilla de Reid para mirar alrededor. Todo era mucho más grande y no le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser una de las cosas más grandes de la habitación.

Morgan llegó en unos minutos tras procesar a Jones y dejarlo en una celda. Querían hacerle sudar durante un rato antes de comenzar el interrogatorio.

—Prentiss, a parte de Hotch, tú eres la más en sintonía con la magia. ¿Conoces o puedes imaginar qué hechizo ha usado?—Dave intentó que no se notara la risa en su voz mientras observaba a Hotch limpiando los dedos de Reid.

—Normalmente, las transfiguraciones solo se realizan a título personal. Nunca he visto a otro hechicero convertir a alguien así. Conllevaría una gran cantidad de poder—se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a Reid y a Hotch—. Tenemos que encontrar su grimorio o el libro de hechizos que usó si no podemos conseguir que revierta el hechizo.

—¿Y si no lo encontramos?—preguntó J. J.

—Entonces alguien acabará con una caja de arena y juguetes para gatos en su casa—dijo Prentiss.

Reid levantó la mirada de Hotch ante eso.

—Aún nos queda mucho para eso. Ni siquiera bromees con ello.

—Jones hablará—dijo Morgan desde la entrada de la sala. No se había vuelto a acercar desde que Hotch le había arañado. Hotch aún estaba sentado sobre Reid, pero ahora se estaba limpiando él mismo.

—Hay que concederle algo a Hotch. En las únicas transfiguraciones como esta sobre las que he leído, el objetivo se transformaba en algo que era el opuesto a ellos. Hotch debió de asustar mucho a Jones para convertirlo en un pequeño gatito—Reid miró a Hotch y vio que había dejado de limpiarse y estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Ni siquiera intentó contener la risa. Hotch golpeó la mano que le había estado acariciando.

—Por supuesto, a ti te pega con las almohadillas y a mí con las zarpas—Morgan levantó sus dedos ahora vendados, lo que hizo que todo el equipo soltara una risilla. Les llevó unos minutos tranquilizarse todos y, cuando lo hicieron, vieron a un engreído Hotch, por supuesto. Dave miró a Morgan.

—Muy bien, ¿vamos a por ello?—Morgan asintió una vez y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios.

—No te preocupes, Hotch—dijo Spencer y rascó la cabeza del gatito—. Te sacaremos de esta—Hotch ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Spencer.

Cuando J. J. y Prentiss trajeron comida una hora más tarde, Hotch comenzó a maullar. Era comida china, lo que hizo que Hotch maullara aún más fuerte. Cuando Spencer echó algo de pollo General Tsao en un plato, Hotch se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato.

—¡Hotch!—gritó Spencer mientras veía cómo se comía su comida.

—Tenías que pedir su favorita, Spencer—J. J. se estaba riendo a carcajadas viendo a Hotch intentar comer los tacos grandes de pollo.

Por supuesto, se calló de inmediato cuando se abalanzó sobre su plato intentando robar algunos fideos. Tenía un largo fideo en la mesa y, en lugar de comérselo, Hotch comenzó a jugar con él. Para cuando Spencer lo agarró, estaba completamente enrollado en un fideo Chow Mein.

—Ahora creo que solo estás jugando con nosotros—Spencer lo sostuvo en el aire con sus manos y le miró a los ojos—. Vamos a limpiarte.

A Hotch no le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Se retorció para intentar escapar de las manos que lo sostenían. Maldijo los ágiles dedos de Spencer mientras el joven le agarraba bien.

—J. J., ¿puedes ver si tienen jabón en la cocina?—preguntó Spencer.

Hotch gritó una vez mientras el joven lo sacaba de la sala de reuniones, intentando bloquear el sonido de las risas del equipo. Se retorció de nuevo, pero Spencer solo lo acercó más a su cuerpo, atrapándolo aún más. Se rindió de nuevo y se resignó a su destino. Se quedó inmóvil en manos de Spencer. Imaginó que no sería tan malo. Iba a ser Spencer bañándolo. Spencer era su favorito.

—Gracias, J. J.—dijo Spencer cuando J. J. entró al cuarto de baño de hombres y dejó un pequeño bote de lavavajillas al borde del lavabo. Spencer colocó a Hotch dentro del lavabo.

—Yo bloquearía la puerta para que nadie entre y él se escape.

—Es Hotch, no va a intentar escapar.

J. J. rio y dejó el cuarto de baño. Spencer miró donde había dejado al gato y frunció el ceño inclinándose para echar el pestillo a la puerta. Nunca había bañado antes a un gato. Sabía que la mecánica era similar a bañar cualquier cosa, pero que un gato era sensible. Este gato, sin embargo, solía ser una persona, su mente aún era la de una persona, y bañar a alguien era una experiencia bastante personal. El pelaje de Hotch estaba pegajoso con la salsa de Chow Mein y su cara estaba llena de la salsa picante del pollo. Se veía totalmente adorable intentando lavarse usando sus patas. Spencer le observó por un momento antes de volver con él.

Hotch lamió su pata para humedecerla, se frotó la cara con ella, volvió a lamerse la pata para limpiarla y comenzó el proceso de nuevo. Estaba funcionando, pero iba muy lento ya que la salsa era muy espesa. Spencer lo levantó y lo colocó en la encimera del lavabo. Giró los mandos para intentar conseguir agua a una temperatura que pensó que no dañaría la piel de Hotch.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Spencer.

Hotch echó un vistazo al lavabo que tenía un par de centímetros de agua ya que no se iba por el desagüe tan rápido como salía del grifo. Extendió la pata y golpeó el agua, saltando hacia atrás cuando salpicó sobre él. Hotch se agachó, intentando hacerse pequeño. Sabía que no debía tener miedo del agua, pero se sentía muy extraña en su pelo.

Spencer se sentía mal por él, pero no necesitaban un gato pegajoso corriendo por ahí hasta que consiguieran que Jones confesara cómo transformarlo de vuelta. No se permitía siquiera plantearse qué sucedería si no conseguían transformarlo de nuevo. Aún no se permitía pensar en Jack.

—¿Vas a dejarme hacer esto o vas a pelear?—Spencer sostuvo a Hotch en una mano mientras cogía algo de agua con la otra. Entonces la dejó gotear con cuidado sobre su espalda, dejando que se acostumbrara a la cálida humedad. Hotch protestó. Ruidosamente. Lo que, por supuesto, hizo que Spencer intentara reprimir una risa, lo que a su vez le hizo perder el agarre del gatito, quien aterrizó en el charco de agua del lavabo, salpicando a Spencer bastante espectacularmente. Hotch se sentó en medio del agua con una mirada estupefacta en el rostro. No sabía qué hacer.

Spencer actuó rápido cogiendo el jabón y echando un poco en su mano. Sostuvo a Hotch cuidadosamente por el pescuezo y comenzó a limpiarlo. Hotch quedó ahí colgado en su mano con un aire petulante. Spencer se preguntaba si así era como Hotch se sentía al bañar a Jack cuando era más pequeño, queriendo reírse mientras el chico le peleaba con actitud en lugar de intentar escapar. Finalmente, lo aclaró y cogió la toalla que J. J. le había dejado al traer el jabón. Envolvió a un traumatizado Hotch en la toalla y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Lo frotó suavemente, intentando secarlo y calmarlo al mismo tiempo. Se centró primero en la cabeza de Hotch, limpiando alrededor de sus ojos antes de ir tras sus mejillas. Después fue su vientre. El gatito comenzó a ronronear mientras frotaba la toalla sobre su vientre. Cuando estuvo tan seco como Hotch le iba a permitir, Spencer comenzó a frotar la toalla por su espalda.

Hotch estiró su pecho para que Spencer pudiera llegar más fácil a su espalda al tiempo que presionaba su rostro ahora limpio contra la barbilla de Spencer. El genio no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó sus labios mientras Hotch restregaba la cabeza por su mejilla.

—Te prometo que solucionaremos esto—Spencer suspiró mientras Hotch se acurrucaba bajo su cuello y ronroneaba.

Desabotonó su chaleco y comprobó la camisa. Por suerte estaba seca. Tan solo tendría que cambiarse el chaleco. Sus pantalones estaban un poco mojados, pero nada que no pudiera soportar por el rato que tardarían en secarse. Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió, pero no salió. Miró hacia donde se encontraban las celdas para asegurarse de que nadie venía por ese camino. Se alegró de haber esperado al ver que dos agentes pasaban corriendo a su lado.

Spencer se metió de nuevo al baño y esperó a que pasaran. Les observó mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones donde estaban los demás.

—Oh, no, esto no es bueno—abrazó a Hotch mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando llegó, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Morgan y Dave gritando a los agentes que estaban intentando explicar lo que había pasado. J. J. y Prentiss estaban intentando detener a los chicos, pero sin suerte. El gatito en sus brazos se movió y dejó salir un tremendo chillido que Spencer juraba haber oído solo cuando había pisado a un gato una vez en la casa de un vecino cuando era pequeño. Todos los ojos en la sala se giraron para mirar a Hotch y a él y cerraron la boca. Hotch se sentó en la mano de Spencer y se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

—Vale, ¿qué está pasando?—Spencer entró en la sala, esperando que alguien le explicara qué demonios estaba sucediendo. El problema era que nadie quería hablar. Sabían que esta noticia podría enloquecer a Spencer y nadie quería hacer eso. El temperamento de Spencer podía ser tranquilo, pero este era uno de esos casos que posiblemente conseguirían hacerle estallar. Finalmente, fue Morgan quien afrontó la situación.

—Jones escapó—los ojos de Spencer se abrieron como platos y dio gracias a todas las deidades que pudo porque hubiera una silla bajo él cuando sintió que sus rodillas cedían. No dijo nada, no podía mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a rebotar por todas partes.

—¿Q-qué?—consiguió decir al fin.

—Lo encontraremos, Reid. Te lo prometo, pero Jones se ha ido. Se escapó del precinto. Parece que alguien decidió cambiarle las esposas con hechizo de restricción a unas normales y se desvaneció.

Hotch saltó de la mano de Spencer y cruzó la mesa acercándose tanto como pudo a los agentes. Entonces les dejó saber su desaprobación ante su estupidez.

Si no fuera por la severidad de la situación, Spencer sabía que se estaría partiendo de risa en el suelo ante la imagen del pequeño gatito Hotch al borde de la mesa bufando, escupiendo y aullando a los dos agentes. El pelo de la espalda del pequeño gatito estaba tan erizado como podía.

Dave se estaba esforzando por mantenerse bajo control cuando miró a los dos agentes que estaban con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Os sugeriría volver a la casa de Jones y comprobar si está ahí. Si tenéis a un hechicero en vuestro equipo llevadlo con vosotros y esta vez dejadle puestas las esposas hechizadas—Dave les dedicó su propia mirada enfadada y los agentes se marcharon rápidamente para hacer lo que les había sugerido.

Una hora más tarde, los agentes regresaron con las manos vacías. Jones había desaparecido y no tenían ni idea de cómo encontrarlo. El equipo salvo Spencer fueron a la casa para recabar evidencias y, con suerte, encontrar el grimorio de Jones. Spencer se sentó en una de las sillas con Hotch enroscado en su brazo, dormido de nuevo, e intentó no pensar en lo peor.

Cuando todos regresaron finalmente a la comisaría tras horas de rastrear la casa de Jones, lo hicieron con muy poca información. Encontraron un libro de hechizos, pero no el grimorio personal de Jones. Prentiss cogió el libro para estudiarlo y ver si podía descubrir qué hechizo podría transformar de nuevo a Hotch.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Jones se ha esfumado. Vamos a tener que volver a casa e intentar resolver esto.

—¿Quién va a cuidar de Hotch?—Morgan estaba visiblemente agitado por haber fallado a la hora de mantener encerrado al mago. Estaba furioso e intentaba controlar sus emociones. Dave sonrió mirando a Spencer sosteniendo al satisfecho gatito dormido.

—Creo que Hotch ya ha escogido quién quiere que cuide de él.

—¿Qué? Y-yo no puedo cuidar de un gato.

—Chico, prácticamente mutiló a Morgan y, aunque podamos acercarnos, se ha apegado a ti. Te ha escogido a ti, lo que significa que vas a tener que llevártelo contigo.

Spencer quería fruncirle el ceño a Hotch, pero, cuando vio la pequeña forma durmiente en sus manos, su expresión se suavizó y sonrió para sí. Cuando se tomó un momento para pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba llevarse a Hotch consigo.

—Bien, entonces voy a tener que ir a una tienda de mascotas para conseguir un transportín y, J. J., tenemos que informar al piloto de lo que pasó para que no tengamos problemas—J. J. sonrió y dijo que se encargaría de ello. Morgan estuvo de acuerdo en llevar a Reid a la tienda de mascotas antes de que cerrara, pero tenían que darse prisa porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Dave dijo que llamaría a Strauss para advertirle también.

Por suerte, la tienda de mascotas admitía animales y Spencer pudo meter a Hotch. El gatito despertó cuando Morgan aparcaba el Suburban. Spencer observó mientras Hotch despertaba sobresaltado y miraba a su alrededor antes de mirarle a él y pareció relajarse en ese mismo instante. Saliendo del coche, levantó a Hotch para que pudiera trepar sobre su hombro. Se acomodó de modo que se apoyaba contra el cuello de Spencer, tocando tanta piel como podía.

—Espero que Hotch recuerde cada segundo de esto porque sería una gran injusticia si no se recuerda acurrucándose con la gente—dijo Morgan dando la vuelta al coche.

Las puertas de la tienda no eran automáticas ya que se permitían animales, Spencer lo entendió.

—¡Hola!—una de las trabajadoras les saludó al entrar. Por suerte, no intentó tocar a Hotch—. Es una monada. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hotch—respondió Spencer y le vio arrugar el rostro confusa. Era un nombre realmente raro para un gato, pero no iba a decirle Aaron ni iba a inventar un nombre más de gato para él—. Necesito al menos un transportín para él.

—Vale, están...—la trabajadora se detuvo cuando vio las armas en las caderas de Spencer y Morgan. Sus ojos se abrieron y Morgan sacó su carné—. Están en el pasillo uno.

—Gracias—Spencer se dirigió hacia los pasillos.

No le estaba prestando ninguna atención a Hotch hasta que tuvo garras hundiéndose en su piel y entonces Hotch ya no estaba en su hombro. Se giró para encontrar a Hotch colgando de un pedazo de cuerda elástica. Tenía lo que parecía ser un pájaro de peluche en su boca. Morgan se detuvo, solo mirando fijamente. Lo único que mantenía a Hotch en el aire era que la cuerda estaba unida a una vara y esa vara a su vez estaba sujeta a un bloque de plástico. Spencer se acercó a él para apartarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuchó el chasquido de una foto.

—Sabes que García se enfadará si oye esta historia y no le enseño una foto.

—Tú sabrás—dijo Spencer mientras sostenía a Hotch por el trasero y lo levantaba. Recibió un gruñido y el gatito intentó liberar el pequeño pájaro de peluche para llevárselo. Estuvo a punto de volcar de la mano de Spencer; solo la rápida reacción por parte del joven y que Hotch soltara el pájaro le salvó de caer al duro suelo—. ¿Por qué no encontramos los transportines y podemos buscar algún juguete para mantenerte entretenido en el vuelo a casa?

Morgan resopló y Spencer se giró para mirarle molesto.

—¿Por qué no vas a la sección para perros y le compras algún juguete a Clooney y quizás algunos dulces?—preguntó Spencer. Forzó un tono molesto en su voz y observó mientras Morgan levantaba las manos antes de retroceder.

Hotch le maulló y Spencer cogió el juguete de la estantería, pero no dejó que Hotch jugara con él. Estaba maravillado por cuánto Hotch era él mismo pero entonces parecía tener momentos en los que actuaba totalmente como un gatito. El incidente del fideo y ahora el juguete ahí. No había rastro del hechizo usado para transformarlo en un gato y, ya que él era el único superviviente, no había forma de volver sobre las víctimas. Todas habían permanecido en su forma animal durante mucho tiempo tras su muerte, solo volviendo a un cuerpo humano en la luna llena. Por eso habían tardado tanto en llamar a la UAC para trabajar en el caso, solo había un aumento en animales muertos antes de descubrir que sus cuerpos permanecían transfigurados tras la muerte.

Había una pequeña esperanza de que Hotch se transformara de nuevo con la luna llena, pero Spencer no iba a aferrarse a eso. La luna tenía poder sobre las cosas que ya no vivían y Hotch aún estaba vivo. Tendrían que encontrar a Jones, pero se había esfumado y no había manera de que el FBI aprobara su caza por todo el país. Se lo encargarían a la policía y la oficina local. La UAC ayudaría y haría su propia búsqueda desde la oficina. Como mucho, vuelos cortos para hacer comprobaciones. Mientras tanto, Hotch iba a ser un gatito. Ya que sucedió en el cumplimiento del deber, aún recibiría su paga normal más un extra por peligrosidad.

—Miau—llamó Hotch mientras se estiraba y rozaba su nariz contra la de Spencer, intentando conseguir su atención. Spencer le miró y fue honrado con un lametón en su mejilla. Hotch estaba preocupado por él. Spencer frotó sus mejillas juntas y besó la cabeza de Hotch. Morgan no estaba por ahí así que pudo permitirse más familiaridad con Hotch.

—Estoy bien, Aaron. Solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Vamos a ver si tienen un transportín en el que te dignes a ser visto—sonrió Spencer. Hotch palmeó su rostro con las zarpas retraídas, haciéndole reír—. No sabemos si vas a crecer, pero por ahora podemos quedarnos con uno que te guste y conseguir luego uno más grande si hace falta.

Había una gran hilera de transportines y Spencer dejó a Hotch en el suelo para que se moviera por ellos hasta que se sentó frente a uno. Spencer manipuló el pestillo hasta abrirlo y Hotch entró. Dio una vuelta antes de asentarse en una bola en medio del transportín. Comenzó a ronronear para mostrar que le gustaba. Spencer lo levantó y lo volcó para que Hotch se deslizara hacia la entrara y lo cogió con una mano contra su pecho. La mirada que recibió no era nada en comparación a la mirada Hotchner, pero aún le hacía querer echarse a reír, aunque no lo hizo.

Iba a volver con Morgan cuando vio la hilera de collares. Los había de toda clase y colores, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la hilera de pequeños colgantes que podían unirse. Cuando vio la pequeña corbata con estampado de cachemir tuvo que detenerse a mirar. Dejando el transportín en el suelo, cogió el colgante y lo sostuvo para Hotch.

—Miau—Hotch golpeó el pequeño colgante y se sentó más recto en la mano de Spencer. Casi puso una mirada formal y Spencer juraría más tarde que realmente había estirado el cuello.

—Te gusta, ¿eh?—rio Spencer sujetando el colgante—. Bueno, si quieres llevarlo necesitamos encontrar un collar—Spencer observó mientras Hotch echaba un vistazo a las opciones con una mirada muy determinada. Mientras Spencer pasaba la hilera nada llamó su atención hasta el final. Era uno azul oscuro de la línea «fashion». Hotch extendió su pequeña pata y comenzó a golpearlo. Spencer lo cogió y miró la etiqueta.

—¿En serio? Solo tú encontrarías el collar de Armani—Spencer no podía estar seguro, pero creía que Hotch tenía una expresión muy engreída en su rostro.

—¿Has encontrado uno, guaperas?—preguntó Morgan deteniéndose junto a ellos con una manojo de cosas para Clooney. Spencer sostuvo el collar y el colgante para que Morgan lo viera y la expresión en su cara no tenía precio—. Eso le sentará muy bien a Hotch. Yo he encontrado una buena manta para el transportín y que así no esté en plástico duro.

—Gracias—Spencer colocó la manta dentro del transportín y añadió también el juguete de pájaro. Hotch lo miró con ansias—. Probablemente deberíamos conseguirle algo de comida y unos cuencos.

—Esos están en el siguiente pasillo. Junto con lo que parece buena comida en lata.

Morgan había puesto todos sus artículos en una cesta y llevó a Spencer al pasillo de la comida para gatos. Hotch estaba observando las latas dubitativo y protestó cuando Spencer escogió una que parecía bastante prometedora. Después cogió una bolsita de comida húmeda. Pensando en qué más podría necesitar Hotch, Spencer se movió al pasillo con la arena para gatos y encontró una pequeña bandeja para viaje. Tenía un forro con la arena y una tapa para desecharla. Cogió una de esas y la echó a la cesta. Hotch miró la bandeja y después miró a Spencer casi como para decir _no lo creo_. Spencer y Morgan rieron ante la expresión descontenta en el rostro del gatito.

—Vamos, chico. Creo que tienes lo básico para esta noche y el vuelo a casa. Vamos a volver y a dormir. Estoy exhausto.

—Sí, ha sido un día interesante—se pusieron a la cola y a Spencer le divirtió bastante la mirada que Hotch le estaba dedicando a la cajera mientras esta seguía diciendo lo lindo que era. Spencer no estaba seguro de si Hotch estaba molesto o le fascinaba. Terminaron de pagar, lo metieron todo en el Suburban y regresaron al hotel. Cuando la recepcionista comenzó a protestar porque llevaran a un animal, Morgan tranquilamente le explicó la situación y dijo que se asegurarían de que Hotch no estropeaba nada en la habitación. Finalmente, tras algo de discusión, lo subieron todo a su habitación.

Spencer estaba exhausto para cuando se echó en la cama y finalmente se sintió lo bastante cómodo para soltar a Hotch. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió una pata golpear su nariz.

—Miau—Hotch estaba amasando dolorosamente su pecho, pero había una ansiedad en su pequeño cuerpo que hizo que Spencer intentara despertar.

—¿Qué pasa, Hotch? Estoy agotado.

—Miau, miau—la ansiedad aumentó y el pequeño cuerpo de Hotch estaba vibrando.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—Spencer estaba ahora sentado, poniéndose ansioso intentando adivinar qué pasaba.

—Um, Reid, creo que puede tener que ir al baño.

—Mrrawr—Hotch saltó de la cama, lo que casi hizo que le diera a Spencer un ataque al corazón, y corrió hacia la puerta del baño. Suspirando, Spencer se levantó de la cama, cogió la pequeña bandeja de viaje y la situó bajo el lavabo abierto. Cogiendo al gatito, Spencer lo colocó en la bandeja y esperó.

Hotch manoseó las duras cosas bajo sus patas y descubrió que definitivamente no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Mrawwwwwr—gritó y salió de la bandeja sin usarla. Fue al inodoro y frotó la cabeza contra la fría suavidad intentando conseguir la atención de Spencer.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—Spencer le miraba como si estuviera loco.

Cuando Hotch se volvió más exigente, Spencer soltó un suspiro exasperado, levantó a Hotch y lo colocó en el borde del asiento del inodoro. Finalmente, Hotch consiguió algo de alivio, pero entonces comenzó a resbalar. Sus pequeñas patas se estaban deslizando por la escurridiza superficie y se estaba revolviendo para intentar sujetarse, pero desafortunadamente no tenía nada a lo que sus pequeñas uñas afiladas pudieran engancharse y, con una aterrada expresión, se cayó al inodoro antes de que Spencer pudiera agarrarle. Soltó un chillido que hizo que incluso Morgan fuera corriendo al baño en pánico.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—miró a Spencer sujetando a un goteante Hotch por el pescuezo y no pudo contenerse más. Se había estado conteniendo todo el día, pero esto, con esto llegó al límite y Morgan cayó de culo mientras soltaba atronadoras carcajadas.

Spencer en realidad quería maldecirle hasta que levantó la mirada y vio la expresión ojiplática en la pequeña cara de gatito de Hotch y él tampoco pudo evitarlo. Toda esta situación era totalmente ridícula y finalmente soltó la risa que había estado conteniendo todo el día. Dejó a Hotch en una toalla para no caerlo y acabó en el suelo junto a Morgan, riendo tan fuerte que se sujetaba el estómago. No ayudó nada cuando un muy indignado Hotch se acercó trotando y sacudió su pequeño cuerpo sobre sus agentes muertos de risa. Lo que, por supuesto, hizo que rieran aún más fuerte. Ambos hombres tardaron largos minutos hasta que finalmente comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

Spencer aún estaba riendo a ratos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Morgan miró a su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba riendo. Las lágrimas eran reales y Spencer estaba llorando.

—Oye, Reid. ¿Qué pasa?—Morgan no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se acercó a Spencer, abrazó al joven y le dejó purgar sus emociones. Cuando parecía que finalmente estaba vacío, Morgan sintió que era seguro hablar—. Reid, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Qué pasa si nunca lo recupero?—preguntó, más para sí mismo que para él, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Reid?—Hotch estaba observando a Spencer y le rompió el corazón ver a su humano favorito llorando. Maullando suavemente, caminó despacio hacia él y subió a su regazo, acurrucándose intentando consolarlo.

—Nosotros—Reid envolvió una amable mano alrededor de Hotch y rascó el húmedo pelaje—, estábamos juntos y quería que me mudara con él. Yo me... me asusté y peleamos y ahora, ahora puede que no tenga oportunidad de arreglar esto.

—Reid, solucionaremos esto, ¿vale?—Morgan no quería preguntar mucho en ese momento, sabía que si presionaba demasiado Reid se cerraría en sí mismo y se lo guardaría todo—. Lo traeremos de vuelta y podrás arreglar las cosas con Hotch.

Spencer cogió al gatito y lo sostuvo cerca de su corazón, sin importarle que aún estuviera húmedo. Dejándolo en la cama, Spencer se quitó lentamente la ropa y se echó también. Hotch trepó a la almohada de Spencer y dio unas cuántas vueltas antes de enroscarse y quedarse dormido cerca de la cabeza del joven.

Cuando Spencer despertó a la mañana siguiente, sabía que su sueño no había sido reparador. Extendió la mano hacia Hotch, pero el gatito ya no estaba en la almohada. Se sentó y cogió sus gafas para mirar alrededor. Morgan tampoco estaba en la habitación. Miró el reloj y vio que se había quedado dormido. Sus alarmas no habían sonado. Cogió su teléfono y descubrió que sus alarmas estaban apagadas. Junto al teléfono había una hoja de papel. Morgan había salido a por el desayuno para ambos, el equipo estaba encargándose de cerrar el caso y él solo tenía que preocuparse por Hotch.

Mirando alrededor, Spencer vio su bolsa de viaje abierta. Su ropa estaba desparramada por todas partes. Se levantó, rígido por dormir mal, y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Si no supiera mejor, diría que alguien había estado hurgando en ella. Cuando lo tenía todo guardado de nuevo, le faltaban dos objetos. El chaleco que se había empapado el día anterior y un calcetín. Miró alrededor, pero Hotch no estaba a la vista. Comenzó a entrar en pánico. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada así que miró ahí, pero no había gatito.

Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar la habitación y a dónde iría Hotch. Morgan nunca le habría dejado escapar cuando se fue esa mañana. Miró en el armario, bajo las camas y tras la cómoda donde estaba la televisión. Entonces lo vio en la esquina el transportín. Saliendo de él había un trozo de tela del mismo tono que su chaleco. Se acercó y se agachó frente a él. Su chaleco estaba dentro con Hotch acurrucado sobre él, profundamente dormido. También agarraba con fuerza entre sus patas el calcetín desaparecido. Se veía adorable y Spencer no quería despertarlo así que lo dejó ahí. Cogió su neceser de ducha y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y prepararse para el día.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tras vestirse, Spencer abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con Morgan colocando comida en la pequeña mesa.

—Buenas.

—Buenos días. ¿Hace cuánto reclamó Hotch mi chaleco?

—Intenté recuperarlo, pero tras el primer zarpazo me rendí. Me despertó enloquecido con el calcetín—dijo Morgan pasándole una taza de café—. No dejaba de lanzarlo al aire y revolverse para encontrarlo de nuevo. Lo subió a la cama una vez y ahora tengo vendas en ambas manos y mi cadera. Tiene unas garras bien afiladas.

—¿Estaba jugando?—Spencer miró al transportín y al dormido gatito dentro. O el hasta ahora dormido gatito. Hotch se estaba estirando con sus patas traseras aún en el transportín. Cuando terminó, miró hacia la cama y echó a correr, saltando sobre ella, casi fallando en alcanzar el borde. Sus garras delanteras se engancharon a la colcha y trepó hasta arriba. Subió hasta la almohada y maulló girándose. Spencer se estaba moviendo hacia él antes de que se girara del todo y lo cogió. Tan pronto como tuvo a Hotch en su cuello, el gatito comenzó a ronronear.

A Hotch no le gustaba despertar y no ver a Spencer donde lo había dejado. Había comenzado a ronronear tan pronto como Spencer le había subido hacia su cabeza. Morgan se veía preocupado, pero no se acercó más ni dijo nada. En su lugar, Spencer se movió con gatito hacia la mesa donde el olor a beicon, huevos y patatas hacía rugir su estómago de hambre. Maulló a Spencer y esperó que Morgan hubiera conseguido suficiente también para él.

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a prepararte para comer. Morgan, ¿dónde están las bolsas con su comida y cuencos?

Hotch se apartó de Spencer y le miró a la cara. No iba a comer la bolsa de pienso que había comprado y definitivamente no iba a comer la comida húmeda. Observó mientras Spencer sacaba el cuenco y lo lavaba. Lo secó y le echó el pienso. Hotch golpeó el cuenco hasta que lo volteó. El pienso se desperdigó por todas partes y lo ignoró, a pesar de que quería jugar con los granos por el suelo.

—¡Hotch!

—Quizás quiera la comida húmeda—dijo Morgan sentándose y comenzando a comer su comida. Hotch se dirigió hacia él, sin preocuparse por no querer ser tocado por nadie salvo Spencer si a cambio podía conseguir beicon. Se sentó a los pies de Morgan y maulló y estiró su pata dejando que sus garras apenas se clavaran en la tela de sus pantalones. Había aprendido jugando con el calcetín por la noche cuánto podía sacar sus garras y no arañar lo que estaba bajo la tela—. Creo que quiere la comida húmeda.

Hotch se sentó y le frunció el ceño al agente de piel oscura. Se quedó mirando hasta que sintió la mano de Spencer envolver su vientre y levantarlo. Lo sentó frente al cuenco. En lugar del pienso, había una masa de comida húmeda que se parecía a la comida que le daba a Jack cuando era un bebé, solo que peor. Se inclinó y lo olió, entonces miró a Spencer, que se estaba moviendo hacia donde Morgan estaba destapando la comida envasada. El joven dio un sorbo a su café y se sentó. Hotch le dedicó un vistazo a su cuenco de comida y tomó la decisión de que no iba a comerlo ni aunque fuera lo último del mundo.

Miró a Spencer e intentó averiguar la mejor forma de conseguir lo que quería, y eso era el beicon. Esperó a que Spencer se acomodara cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Eso significaba que estaba relajado. Acechó por la habitación, intentando no atraer la mirada de los humanos. Dio la vuelta a la cama de Morgan, que estaba más cerca de la mesa, y trepó a ella. Se colocó con el trasero en el aire. Escuchando, esperó el momento perfecto para atacar.

—Así que... anoche...—comenzó Morgan.

—No pretendía que lo descubrieras de ese modo. Ese fue otro de los motivos por los que Hotch y yo nos peleamos. Yo no estaba preparado para ello.

—Dijiste que Hotch quería que te mudaras con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado... juntos?

—Un año. Celebramos un año juntos hace un mes—Spencer tenía beicon en una mano y cogió su café con la otra. Hotch agachó la cabeza y se preparó para lanzarse. Tan pronto como Spencer dejó el café, saltó. Aterrizó sobre el regazo de Spencer, justo en medio, y cogió el beicon de su aturdida mano. Saltó por el otro lado y aterrizó con su premio en la boca—. Siempre va a por el beicon. Siempre.

—A mí me parece que te está escogiendo, Reid. Si estuviera molesto, no se comportaría así contigo.

Hotch se acomodó y comenzó a masticar su beicon. Estaba tan centrado en ello que no vio la mano yendo a por él. Al primer toque gruñó. Intentó sonar tan fuerte y amenazante como pudo, pero aun así la mano lo agarró y lo levantó. Se encontró en el regazo de Spencer. El humano no intentó quitarle el beicon y le soltó tan pronto como se acomodó.

—Evidentemente estaba intentando hacerte la pelota para conseguir comida—dijo Spencer.

Suspiró y colocó una servilleta en su rodilla, dejando en ella unos pedazos de huevo revuelto. Hotch se lanzó sobre ellos y comenzó a comer. Observó mientras Spencer cogía el beicon y lo rompía en pequeños pedazos.

—Me asusté tanto. Me ofreció todo lo que siempre he querido y no dejaba de preguntarme ¿por qué yo?—rascó inconscientemente la cabeza de Hotch.

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso, Spencer? Os veo el uno alrededor del otro y tenéis un montón en común. Sé que reprime muchas cosas con los demás, pero no contigo. Creo que, cuando esto termine, tan solo tienes que decírselo todo—Morgan se sentó y observó a Spencer, sonriendo ante lo cuidadoso y cariñoso que era con Hotch. _El chico ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está enamorado._

—Lo sé. Pero qué pasa si...

—Le traeremos de vuelta—le interrumpió Morgan antes de que terminara ese pensamiento.

Hotch intentó seguir lo que estaban diciendo, pero toda su atención estaba en la comida que Spencer seguía proporcionándole. Cuando Hotch terminó al fin, olfateó el aire y olió el café que Spencer seguía bebiendo. Miró entre Morgan y Spencer y vio que no le estaban prestando atención así que saltó a la mesa y miró dentro de la taza de café. Vaciló por un momento, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos. Lamió el líquido y esperó a que el sabor se asentara. Sabía cómo debía saber, pero no estaba seguro de si aún sabría así. Echó otro trago cuando el sabor no le hizo querer salir corriendo. Se sentó y comenzó a disfrutar la bebida. Spencer no había dejado demasiado café en la taza, así que tuvo que inclinarse mucho tras un minuto. Se inclinó demasiado y la taza y él se cayeron.

—¿Hotch?—la voz de Spencer sonó preocupada y lo recogió. El genio lo puso contra su pecho y se acomodó ahí—. Vives para ensuciarte, ¿no?

—Miau—dijo Hotch. Se quedó quieto mientras Spencer usaba una servilleta para limpiar el poco café que había manchado su cara.

—Juro que está jugando conmigo—dijo Spencer mientras acomodaba al gatito en su pecho.

Se inclinó y agarró la bolsa con el collar y el colgante. Hotch se sentó tan pronto como lo vio y se quedó quieto para que Spencer colocara el collar alrededor de su cuello y lo abrochara. Cuando estuvo ajustado, colocó el colgante en la parte frontal. El gatito comenzó a ronronear en cuanto apartó las manos y frotó su cara contra la de Spencer.

—No, aún es Hotch, solo que con algunos impulsos añadidos—una alarma comenzó a sonar en el teléfono de Morgan—. El equipo ha terminado y se reunirán con nosotros en la pista de aterrizaje. Strauss pide que nos retiremos, pero desde casa podemos rastrear a Jones cuanto nos apetezca siempre que el papeleo y los casos vayan primero.

Morgan y Spencer, con Hotch en el transportín con el chaleco y el calcetín robados, fueron los primeros en el jet. Hotch había maullado para salir y Spencer le había hecho prometer que se quedaría en el jet y le advirtió que si se acercaba a la puerta volvería al transportín. Spencer se sentó a la mesa con cuatro asientos para tener suficiente espacio para estirarse. Había encontrado algunos tomos sobre magia en las bolsas de Hotch que no había leído antes. Él se había encargado de recoger la habitación que su jefe había estado usando. Rossi había querido una habitación para él solo así que había pagado por una individual, dejando a Hotch solo. Si las cosas no hubiera sido como eran, Spencer se habría aprovechado solo para que alguien le abrazara mientras dormía. Tras la pelea, eso era lo que más echaba de menos. El transportín de Hotch estaba en el suelo junto al sofá y observó mientras el gatito sacaba el calcetín y comenzaba a jugar con él. Una vez que Spencer estuvo seguro de que estaba bien entretenido, regresó a los libros.

J. J. y Prentiss fueron las siguientes en aparecer y se detuvieron en seco observando a Hotch lanzando el calcetín en el aire y atrapándolo. J. J. sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabarlo. Las dos mujeres no podían evitar soltar risitas observando a su jefe jugar con el calcetín. Rossi fue el último y solo sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a su mejor amigo siendo totalmente adorable.

—¿Te guardas eso como material de chantaje?—preguntó Dave mientras se sentaba en uno de los cuatro asientos.

—Ya sabes, Pen se sentirá excluida si no le enseñamos algo—J. J. rio mientras Hotch se cansaba rápidamente y se enroscaba alrededor del calcetín, quedándose dormido. Spencer le miró y lo cogió con suavidad, colocándolo en el asiento junto al suyo, y regresó a su lectura. El piloto anunció que iban a despegar pronto y todos encontraron asiento. Permanecieron cerca de Spencer y Hotch, no queriendo perder a su jefe de vista.

Cuando se anunció que tenían permitido quitarse los cinturones, el equipo se agolpó aún más alrededor de Spencer y Hotch. A los veinte minutos de vuelo, una pequeña turbulencia sacudió el jet y Hotch se agitó en su asiento despertando. Cogió el calcetín en su boca y pasó el brazo que dividía los asientos, saltando sobre el regazo de Spencer. El genio cambió la forma en que sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo y permitió que el gatito se acurrucara en el hueco que sus piernas cruzadas formaban en su regazo.

—Parece haberse adaptado bien—dijo Prentiss mientras le observaba.

—Se niega a usar el arenero y a comer comida de gato, pienso o húmeda—Spencer no levantó la mirada de su libro—. Y me robó un calcetín y uno de mis chalecos. También creo que la mitad del tiempo está jugando conmigo con algunas cosas que hace.

—El collar es lindo.

—Armani. Lo escogió él mismo y no pude resistirme al colgante—comenzó a rascar tras la cabeza del gato dormido y el gatito se estiró más, relajándose en su cuerpo—. Sin saber las palabras exactas que usó Jones, no hay manera de romper el hechizo. Hay diecisiete hechizos de transfiguración humano a animal diferentes. El círculo en el que lanzó el hechizo era genérico, no a medida. No nos dice nada. Dado que Hotch fue transformado en un gatito, descarta siete de los hechizos. De los otros diez, no hay manera de distinguir uno de otro. Varían desde una simple transfiguración hasta un hechizo usado en tiempos antiguos para encontrar a quien te ama.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Morgan con una mirada de completa confusión en su rostro.

—Hace mucho tiempo, los ancianos de la aldea usarían el hechizo sobre hombres o mujeres jóvenes para ayudarles a encontrar el amor. Se desvanecía cuando se declaraba el amor. Hotch lo tenía tachado en la lista de hechizos que había escrito en un trozo de papel al comienzo del libro. Creo que lo estaba usando como referencia. Es de su biblioteca personal. Tenía escritos los diecisiete junto con notas—Spencer dejó el libro en la mesa. Sintió un movimiento en su regazo seguido de un juguetón mordisco en su mano. Mirando hacia abajo, Hotch estaba panza arriba, agarrando su mano con las patas. Se preparó para que Hotch lo pateara con las patas traseras, pero en su lugar acercó más su mano y, en vez de morder o arañar, sintió una áspera lengua contra su piel. Se desconectó de los demás mientras discutían los múltiples hechizos y Prentiss sacaba el papel del libro.

Sabía que, aunque Hotch era bueno con la magia, durante su adolescencia había sido un motivo de disputa en la familia. Era la razón por la que su padre le había odiado, la causa de todos los problemas familiares ya que su madre nunca había revelado que tenía magia. No le gustaba usarla en absoluto, pero aún la tenía. Sean había nacido como un humano normal así que él era el hijo amado. Era la principal razón por la que habían enviado a Hotch a un internado. Para entrenarle a usar su magia y asegurarse de que nadie sabía que la tenía.

Hotch procedió a limpiar a lametazos su mano ya limpia y Spencer tan solo le observó.

—Tierra a guaperas—le llamó Morgan. Spencer levantó la mirada para ver al equipo mirándole a él.

—Lo siento. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—Dijiste que Hotch tachó el hechizo como uno que Jones no usaría. ¿Por qué?—preguntó Morgan.

—No lo dice.

—¿Cómo estamos seguros de que ese no era el hechizo?—el agente de piel oscura levantó las cejas.

—Jones es un psicópata. El amor está fuera de su campo de conocimiento. ¿Y por qué iba siquiera a buscar un hechizo de amor? Este libro de Hotch está escrito a mano. Fue pasando a través de su línea familiar—Prentiss abrió las páginas del libro y les mostró todo el cuidado que se había dedicado a mantenerlo intacto a través de los años.

—La madre de su abuela. Reconozco la letra por otros libros que Hotch me ha dejado leer.

—Las posibilidades de que haya otro libro como este por ahí son escasas. A pesar de que la magia sea normal ahora, se enseña en casa en su mayor parte—dijo Prentiss con una decaída sonrisa—. Las escuelas son pocas y caras. A Jones probablemente le enseñaron en casa y el único lugar en el que existiría un libro como este es en una de las mejores escuelas, y él nunca se ha acercado a una, que García sepa. Un hechizo de amor es algo que nunca buscaría y nunca lo usaría porque no puede entenderlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Con su patología, Jones no puede entender el amor así que concuerdo con Prentiss en que no cogería ese camino—Dave miró a Hotch limpiando la mano de Reid y comenzó a preguntarse por qué solo permitía que se le acercara el joven. Se preguntaba si había estado pasando algo entre ellos, pero no iba a decir nada en ese momento.

Morgan se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Sabía que no iba a ganar en esta discusión, pero tenía la intuición de que llevaba razón. De que el único modo de que Hotch regresara era que Spencer admitiera sus sentimientos por su jefe. Lo consideró por un momento y se preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudar al genio. Observó mientras Reid se sobresaltaba en la silla y siguió la mirada del joven hasta el gatito y vio que le había mordido. Tan pronto como los ojos de Reid estuvieron centrados en Hotch de nuevo, los lametones regresaron. Hotch estaba celoso de que el genio no le hubiera estado prestando atención. Morgan se giró para mirar a Rossi y supo por su expresión que estaba viendo lo mismo que él. Solo necesitaban que Reid también lo viera.

No tardaron mucho en aterrizar y todo el equipo ayudó a llevar a Hotch y todas sus cosas y las de Reid al coche de Hotch. Por suerte, Reid había llegado con Hotch el día del caso así que solo tenía un coche del que preocuparse. Jack estaba con Jessica y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sabía que tenía que llamarla, pero ella era indiferente hacia él. A él le caía bien, pero no parecía ser muy recíproco. Hotch lo llamaba celos, pero Spencer no estaba muy seguro.

Agradecía que Morgan hubiera decidido seguirle para ayudarle a subir todas las cosas de la tienda de mascotas a su apartamento junto con sus bolsas de viaje. Una vez que estuvo finalmente en su apartamento, dejó el transportín de Hotch en el suelo y le dejó salir.

—Miau—Hotch se frotó contra las piernas de Spencer tan pronto como estuvo fuera del transportín. Se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a cómo funcionaba este pequeño cuerpo y frotarse contra Spencer era lo que más le gustaba.

—Creo que le gustas mucho, Reid—Morgan sonrió mientras el gatito ronroneaba y se chocaba contra Reid. Con cuidado, el genio envolvió el vientre del Hotch con su mano y lo levantó.

—Ese nunca fue nuestro problema—dijo Reid mientras rascaba la cabeza de Hotch—. No sé cuál es mi problema. Por qué no podía ser feliz con hacia dónde íbamos. Quiero decir, lo era y sé que me preocupo por él. Yo solo... no sé qué hacer, Morgan—miró a su mejor amigo con miseria en los ojos.

—Bueno, quizás tengas que averiguar lo que sientes y cuando recuperemos al jefe podrás decírselo—Morgan quería golpear a Reid en el cogote, pero sabía que tenía que tener paciencia—. Me voy ahora, pero, Spencer, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. ¿Vale?

—Gracias, Morgan. Creo que estaremos bien.

—Solo mantén la opción abierta.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Spencer se quitó los zapatos para poder comenzar a relajarse algo. Se encargó de preparar las cosas para Hotch, incluyendo un cuenco de agua para que pudiera beber cuando quisiera. Tenía que pensar en el problema del baño. No le apetecía pescarlo fuera del inodoro cada vez que tuviera que usarlo. Especialmente ya que sabía que Strauss tan solo les daría uno o dos días para acostumbrarse a esto antes de ser llamado a un caso y necesitaba una forma de asegurarse de que Hotch tenía lo que necesitaba cuando no estuviera. Trabajando desde la oficina no iba a ser un problema, podría salir temprano. Normalmente terminaba con los casos primero de todos modos y se mantenía ocupado con otras cosas.

Una vez que la cocina estuvo preparada, miró alrededor y descubrió que Hotch ya no estaba en el salón y no podía oírlo en absoluto. Echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido en un lugar raro, comprobando el transportín y tras sus libros antes de ir a la habitación para encontrar a Hotch jugando con el calcetín en su cama. Habían llamado al equipo para un caso en medio de la noche así que la cama había quedado sin hacer y Hotch le estaba sacando el máximo provecho a las mantas sueltas. Cuando Spencer entró en la habitación, el calcetín estaba a un lado de un bulto de mantas con Hotch al otro. La cabeza gacha y el trasero en el aire, contoneándolo adelante y atrás antes de saltar por encima del bulto y lanzarse sobre el calcetín. Se sobrepasó un poco y terminó en el suelo, llevándose el calcetín consigo. Hotch subió de un salto de nuevo con el calcetín en la boca cuando Spencer estaba a medio camino de alcanzarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Spencer cogió al gatito y se sentó al borde de la cama rascando su cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—no podía evitar una sonrisa espontánea mientras acurrucaba a Hotch en sus brazos. La solución para el problema del arenero se le ocurrió mientras estaba ahí sentado dejando vagar su mente. Soltando a Hotch, se levantó, cogió su cartera y llaves y se giró para asegurarse de que Hotch estaba bien antes de salir por la puerta.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Por favor, no destruyas nada, ¿vale?—todo lo que consiguió fue lo que claramente oyó como un resoplido y un agudo maullido. Sentía que acababa de ser regañado, pero en lugar de ofenderse, rio por lo bajo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su coche.

Justo antes de arrancar, se preguntó a dónde tendría que ir exactamente. Nunca había comprado nada así y no iba a llamar a García ya que provocaría demasiadas preguntas. Entonces pensó en J. J. Ella probablemente sería la que mejor supiera. Le envió un mensaje con la esperanza de que no pensara demasiado en la pregunta. Por suerte no tardó mucho en responder, recibió un mensaje diciéndole que el mejor lugar para mirar era Babies 'r Us.

Volviendo una hora más tarde con su nueva adquisición en brazos, entró en su apartamento y dejó el paquete antes de buscar a Hotch. Spencer lo encontró acurrucado en la cama con el calcetín en sus patas profundamente dormido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y le hizo una foto.

Regresando al salón, llevó el paquete al baño y lo colocó entre el lavabo y el inodoro. Se veía totalmente fuera de lugar, pero era algo lindo por sí mismo. Spencer fue a coger a Hotch y lo llevó al baño.

—Vamos, Hotch. No quiero tener que pescarte del váter y no vas a usar el arenero así que, ¿qué tal un acuerdo?—Spencer colocó a Hotch en el orinal portátil para niños y realmente esperaba que le gustara. El gatito se movió alrededor y olisqueó el orinal. Salió fácilmente y era lo bastante pequeño para que pudiera usarlo como quería usar un inodoro normal. Subió de nuevo y rápidamente hizo sus cosas antes de bajar. Frotó su rostro y cuello por el lateral esperando expresar que le gustaba.

—Gracias a dios—Spencer estaba aliviado y finalmente parecía que tenía todo lo que Hotch necesitaría como gatito. Ahora estaba exhausto. Todo lo que quería hacer era tumbarse y echarse una siesta. Decidió acomodarse en su sillón, leer un rato para relajarse y después haría la cena.

Spencer despertó una hora más tarde y fue saludado por un ronroneante Hotch que estaba enroscado en su pecho. La mano de Spencer estaba enredada en su pelaje y lo estaba acariciando inconscientemente. Un pitido sonó desde la bolsa de viaje de Hotch. Se acercó a ella con el gatito enroscado en el hueco de su brazo y hurgó hasta que encontró el teléfono de Hotch. Lo desbloqueó y encontró un mensaje de Jessica sobre cómo estaba yendo el caso. Spencer suspiró y cogió su propio teléfono, marcando el número de Jessica de memoria. La conversación fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero estaba preocupada. Spencer estaba preocupado. No sabía qué decirle a Jack, Jessica tampoco tenía ni idea y Hotch no iba a ser de ayuda.

El gatito en cuestión se contoneó y saltó de sus manos. Spencer le vio dirigirse al portátil en su escritorio. Lo había dejado abierto la noche anterior al caso. Hotch presionó las teclas y no pasó nada. El gatito le miró y presionó más las teclas. Spencer se quedó solo mirándole y Hotch reaccionó colocando todo su cuerpo sobre el teclado y saltando unas cuantas veces. Finalmente, Spencer se acercó y encendió el portátil. Estaba muy interesado en ver a dónde iba aquello.

Hotch maulló feliz. Se apartó del teclado y esperó pacientemente. Spencer no estaba seguro de qué quería, pero abrió el programa de procesamiento de textos, se apartó y esperó para ver qué iba a hacer Hotch.

Intentando no sacudirse emocionado, Hotch comenzó a presionar las teclas con cuidado. Aunque no era del todo legible, algo estaba claro, Hotch había tecleado J$ck, lo que Spencer rápidamente imaginó que era Jack.

—¿Quieres a Jack?—preguntó Spencer sentándose en la silla del escritorio frente al portátil.

No estaba seguro de qué quería respecto a Jack. Nunca había estado solo con el chico por más tiempo del que le llevaba a Hotch ir a por la cena las noches que no cocinaban. No era como si Hotch pudiera ayudar si Jack comenzaba a portarse mal y, ya que su padre era un gato, incluso Jack tenía derecho a portarse un poco mal. Pero no podía negarle a Hotch nada que quisiera.

—Puedo volver a llamar a Jessica.

Hotch se sentó a borde del escritorio y Spencer juraría que había esperanza en sus ojos.

—Mriawr—Hotch tecleó el nombre de nuevo tan bien como pudo y Spencer imaginó que realmente necesitaba a su hijo. Cogiendo su teléfono, volvió a llamar a Jessica.

—Hola Jessica, perdona que te moleste de nuevo, pero Hotch, bueno, quiere a Jack aquí.

—Vale, um, ¿creía que no era él mismo?—preguntó Jessica.

—Jack está justo ahí, ¿no?—Spencer supuso fácilmente.

—Sí. ¿Cómo deberíamos decírselo?—Spencer miró a Hotch, quien juraría que tenía una mirada de frustración en el rostro.

—Creo que verlo será mejor que solo decírselo. Jessica, creo que Hotch está más asustado de lo que deja entrever y creo que necesita a Jack. Por supuesto, solo estoy adivinando, pero tecleó el nombre de Jack en el portátil preguntando por él—extendió la mano y rascó ligeramente la cabeza de Hotch, quien ronroneó suavemente bajo la mano. Se lo diría al chico y eso le ayudaría a tranquilizar sus propios nervios. Podía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Vale, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Me pasaré por casa de Aaron y cogeré varios conjuntos de ropa y la mochila de Jack y algunas otras cosas. ¿Quieres que compre algo de cena para que no tengas que cocinar?—Jessica al menos sonaba como si estuviera de buen humor sobre todo el asunto.

Spencer soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aunque normalmente disfrutaba cocinar, el último par de días les había pasado factura así que comida para llevar le parecía bien.

—Eso suena genial. La pizzería a la vuelta de la esquina tiene un especial familiar que creo que será perfecto. Yo llamaré y lo tendrán listo para cuando llegues allí. Y gracias, Jessica—hablaron durante otro minuto antes de colgar. Agradecía no tener que discutir o debatir con ella.

Spencer cogió a Hotch y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, rascando esos puntos que había aprendido que le gustaban. Tras un momento, dejó al gatito en el suelo y llamó a la pizzería y pidió la pizza extragrande con espagueti y albóndigas, pan de ajo y refresco de dos litros. Imaginó que podría alimentarles a Jack y a él por un par de días.

Esperando a Jessica, Spencer limpió su bolsa de viaje y la rehízo. Preparó la colada para tenerla lista para el día siguiente e hizo algunas pequeñas tareas domésticas por la casa, todo con Hotch siguiéndole a todas partes. Spencer reía mientras sacaba del armario unas sábanas limpias, una manta y algunas almohadas extra. Su sofá se abría en sofá cama, lo que sería perfecto para Jack. Era bastante confortable y acababa de reemplazar el colchón por uno nuevo. También tenía un colchón si Jack necesitaba un poco más de apoyo. Había terminado todas las pequeñas tareas cuando llamaron a su puerta. Fue a responder con Hotch brincando justo tras él.

Abrió y fue asaltado inmediatamente por el chico, que envolvió su cintura con los brazos.

—¡Spencer!—Jack sonaba tan feliz de verle que le pilló por sorpresa por un momento.

—Jack, vamos a meter tus cosas, ¿vale?—Jessica sacudió la cabeza mientras veía al chico. Spencer cogió la gran caja de pizza de ella y la dejó junto al resto de comida en la encimera.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Jessica? Hay más que de sobra.

—No, en realidad esto me ha venido bien porque me han llamado para un proyecto en mi trabajo. Mi jefe quiere que haga prácticas para una posición que necesitan ocupar de inmediato, pero en realidad es en Chicago. Estaré fuera una semana. Si recibes un caso, la señora Anders es la niñera secundaria que Aaron ya ha investigado.

—Felicidades. Espero que te salga bien, Jessica—Hotch brincó alrededor y se restregó contra su pierna intentando decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella. Deseaba poder hacer más para transmitirle cuánto significaba para él y cuánto la apreciaba.

—Gracias, Spencer. He traído ropa para dos semanas para Jack. Aquí está su portátil, Game Boy y algunos libros que sé que quería leer. Tiene su mochila para el colegio. Aquí está la llave para la casa de Aaron y el código de la alarma, que puede que ya sepas. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy segura de que estarás bien—le sonrió y se agachó para rascar la cabeza de Hotch. Jessica abrazó con fuerza a Jack y dijo que le vería pronto.

Tan pronto como se fue, Spencer se sentó en el suelo y Hotch trepó a su regazo, esperando para ver qué iba a hacer Spencer.

—Jack, ven aquí, por favor, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

—¿Dónde está papá, tío Spencer?—preguntó Jack sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

—Jack, sabes que tu papá es un hechicero muy poderoso.

—Sí. Incluso me mandó hacer una prueba en el Instituto de Magos el año pasado. Me dijeron que saqué una nota bastante alta, pero no puedo ir hasta que tenga diez años.

—Me lo dijo. Está muy orgulloso de ti, Jack. Pero necesito que me escuches y no te asustes, ¿vale?

Jack frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba más junto a Spencer.

—Vale.

—Pasó algo en nuestro último caso y, bueno, Jack, este es tu padre—Spencer colocó una mano sobre la espalda del gatito y le acarició.

—¿Ese es papá?—preguntó Jack con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba fijamente al gatito. Hotch saltó del regazo de Spencer y fue hacia Jack. Se apoyó contra el estómago del chico y frotó la cabeza contra él—. ¿Papá?—Jack miró al gatito, que comenzó a ronronear cuando dijo papá. Jack lo cogió y lo sostuvo cerca, entonces apareció una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro—. Esto es tan genial—Jack se levantó y acarició con la nariz al gatito y este maulló al chico.

Spencer rio mientras les observaba y sacudió la cabeza. Jack había pasado por mucho y aun así mostraba su resistencia todo el tiempo. No sabía por qué estaba preocupado. Parecía que a pesar de ser un gato, Hotch aún conocía muy bien a su hijo.

—Vale, ¿por qué no bajas a tu papá y podemos comer?

—Vale, tío Spencer—Jack dejó a Hotch en el suelo y corrió al baño para lavarse para comer. Cuando salió, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro—. ¿Tío Spencer?

—¿Sí, Jack?

—Vas a hacer que papá vuelva, ¿verdad?

Spencer se arrodilló y miró a Jack a los ojos.

—Sí, Jack, vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para arreglar esto. Te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso.

Spencer le miró confuso y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

—¿Qué querías decir, Jack?

—Sois novios, ¿verdad?

Spencer no estaba preparado para eso. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Aaron y habían estado saliendo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Jack era tan consciente de su relación.

—Um, e-eso creo.

—Creíais que estaba dormido en el sofá cuando papá y tú peleasteis. ¿Tú no nos quieres, Spencer?

Spencer cerró los ojos sentándose sobre sus talones. Observó el rostro de Jack por un momento y entendió justo entonces que no habría estado renunciando a nada. Habría ganado la familia que tanto había deseado. Sonrió colocando una mano sobre el corazón de Jack y le miró a los ojos.

—Jack, os quiero a ti y a tu papá, pero no hasta que sea él mismo y podamos hablar, como una familia—Spencer esperaba que lo que había dicho fuera también lo que Hotch quería y no fuera solo cosa de aquella noche. Bajó la mirada para ver a Hotch restregándose contra su pierna y se preguntó cuánto entendía.

Levantándose, tomó la mano de Jack y fueron a la pequeña cocina donde Spencer les sirvió algo de comida. Cogió una de las albóndigas y la aplastó, después cortó algunos fideos y lo puso todo en un cuenco junto a otro cuenco de agua fresca embotellada.

—Sé que no vas a comer la comida para gatos—Spencer se levantó y rio por cómo Hotch brincaba en la cocina. El gatito se dejó caer sobre su trasero e inclinó la cabeza para olisquear la comida en el cuenco. Ronroneando, se inclinó y comenzó a comer. Spencer se agachó y acarició la espalda de Hotch, después se levantó y regresó a su propia comida.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y Jack se estaba quedando dormido. Spencer abrió el sofá cama para él y tras acomodarlo, con Hotch enroscado en su pecho, Spencer no pudo evitarlo, cogió su teléfono y sacó una foto. Unos minutos más tarde él mismo se estaba metiendo en la cama y se quedó dormido con un sueño irregular. Sus pensamientos estaban plagados de preocupación por cómo iban a recuperar a Hotch. No era solo por él mismo o el equipo, sino porque Jack necesitaba a su padre y Spencer estaba determinado a encontrar al Sudes y revertir el hechizo, con suerte a tiempo. Spencer tenía el presentimiento de que si no lo encontraban pronto, podrían no recuperar a Hotch. No quería darle vueltas a esos pensamientos y procuró sacarlos de su cabeza intentando dormir de nuevo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

—¡WAAAAAHHH!—Spencer se despertó sobresaltado al sentir unos afilados dientes de gatito morder los dedos de sus pies—. ¿Qué demonios, Hotch?—gruñó mientras el gatito seguía atacando los dedos que sobresalían por la sábana.

El gatito retrocedía y volvía a saltar sobre los largos dedos, sus dientes mordisqueando al tiempo que pequeñas garras se hundían en su pie. Hotch estaba a punto de saltar una vez más cuando Spencer le agarró por el pescuezo y lo levantó.

—Deja de morderme los dedos. Eso duele—Spencer miró enfadado a Hotch, quien solo extendió sus patas delanteras hacia él y ronroneó—. Eres un gamberro terrible y travieso, ¿lo sabías?—Spencer no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de su boca mientras el gatito estaba encogido colgando de la mano de Spencer aún por su pescuezo. Sacudiendo la cabeza finalmente bajó al gato—. Mira, me quedan dos horas más, déjame volver a dormir. Solo porque seas un bicho raro al que le gusta ir a correr a las cinco de la mañana todas las mañanas no significa que todo el mundo lo sea. Ahora vuelve a dormir—Spencer se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas y Hotch las pateó intentando acurrucarse con él—. ¿Qué?

Hotch seguía ronroneando y pateando las sábanas. Spencer suspiró y las levantó para ver si eso era lo que quería. El gatito saltó hacia delante y contoneó su pequeño cuerpo bajo las sábanas hasta que estuvo pegado contra el estómago de Spencer. Spencer rio y sacudió la cabeza colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Hotch, rascando el pelaje. El ronroneo contra su estómago le hizo volverse a dormir.

Cuando finalmente despertó para empezar el día, Hotch aún estaba enroscado en una bola, pegado contra su estómago. Se permitió unos minutos para simplemente relajarse. Su cuerpo ansiaba tener a Hotch abrazado a él. Suspiró y salió de la cama. Quería una ducha y una oportunidad para olvidar. Con Jack en el salón, Spencer sabía que su ducha tendría que ser rápida. Si había lágrimas mezcladas con el agua mientras caía sobre su rostro, nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

El desayuno fue fácil. Tenía unas patatas fritas en el congelador, huevos y pan. Hotch hacía gachas, pero Spencer pensó que quizás un recordatorio de su padre no era algo bueno y no estaba seguro de si podría comerlas él mismo si las hacía. Había un bote de zumo de uva instantáneo en el congelador. No era lo mejor, pero serviría para ellos. Se aseguraría de pasar por la tienda y comprar algo para que comieran los tres. Mientras las patatas se cocinaban en el fogón, fue al portátil y lo encendió. Tenía que averiguar si había algo que Hotch no pudiera comer. Aun cuando tenía la mente de un humano, su cuerpo era el de un gato y no necesitaba una visita al veterinario con un sollozante Jack. Él probablemente también estaría sollozando.

Cuando pudo oler las patatas fritas, volvió al fogón y les dio la vuelta, añadiendo un poco más de mantequilla. Encendió el fuego con la sartén para los huevos al tiempo que colocaba el pan en la tostadora. Tenía una con cuatro ranuras ya que había días en los que solo podía soportar tostadas durante sus dolores de cabeza. Spencer se detuvo y miró la tostadora. No se había dado cuenta de que sus dolores de cabeza no eran tan malos y no lo habían sido en mucho tiempo. Tenía algunos brotes, pero nada tan malo como el del caso de Florida. Habían empezado a disminuir en número y frecuencia cuando Hotch y él habían comenzado a salir juntos.

El sonido de movimiento en el sofá le hizo mirar a la sartén por los huevos. A Jack le gustaban revueltos con queso y, mientras que Spencer nunca los había tomado así antes, Hotch los había hecho de ese modo una vez para una cena y Spencer había descubierto que también le gustaban así. En el frigorífico encontró el bloque de queso y vio que quedaba justo lo suficiente. Cortó el queso en pedazos y se preparó para romper los huevos en el cuenco. Cuando tenía lo que esperaba fuera suficiente en el cuenco, los revolvió con un tenedor. Jack se dio la vuelta en el sofá cama y se acomodó de nuevo. La cafetera se encendió y Spencer comenzó a preparar su primera taza.

Había una jarra en los armarios y abrió el zumo congelado y lo echó en la jarra antes de añadir un poco de agua caliente, suficiente para que comenzara a descongelarse antes de llenar el resto con más agua y hielo para asegurarse de que estaba frío y agradable para Jack. Lo metió al frigorífico y sacó el beicon. Era uno de los desayunos favoritos de Hotch y nadie en el equipo había comido nada que proviniera de un cerdo por un tiempo tras el caso en Canadá. Spencer había sido el único que lo había comido con regularidad tras aquello y estaba bastante seguro de que su propio amor por el beicon había vuelto a despertar el de Hotch. Añadió el beicon a la tercera sartén que había estado calentando lentamente en el tercer fuego. Esperaba que el olor a beicon despertara a Jack porque no quería enfrentarse al monstruo que era el chico cuando tenía que despertar y no quería.

El olor a beicon comenzó a llenar la cocina y Spencer vio que el café estaba hecho. Se sirvió la primera taza antes de echar los huevos y el queso en la sartén. Miró la hora. Había mucho tiempo antes de que Jack tuviera que levantarse. El colegio le pillaba de camino a la oficina así que no tendría que desviarse y añadir tiempo al trayecto. Removió los huevos y comprobó las patatas antes de acomodarse con la espalda contra la encimera y miró a Jack. El chico estaba estirado sobre su espalda con la boca abierta. La manta enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Había un sonido suave que Spencer no podía situar y entonces sintió zarpas afiladas. Miró su pierna para ver a Hotch trepando por sus pantalones. Dejó el café y se inclinó. Tan pronto como su mano rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Hotch, retrajo sus zarpas.

—Buenos días—Spencer lo levantó para acariciar su rostro con la nariz, pero pequeñas zarpas en sus mejillas evitaron que se apartara. Hotch lamió la punta de su nariz antes de permitir que lo apartara. Spencer lo levantó para darle un beso en su pequeña frente antes de colocarlo en su hombro. Hotch se acomodó con solo una pizca de zarpas en su piel. Rio al sentir cómo se estiraba hasta que ambos pares de patas estuvieron colocadas en su pecho y espalda y su pequeño estómago estuvo sobre su hombro.

Comprobó la comida mientras oía gruñidos apagados de Jack. Hotch comenzó a ronronear mientras levantaba la taza de café y tomaba un sorbo. El ronroneo se detuvo y un gruñido comenzó cuando bajó la taza. Volvió a subirla para dejar que Hotch le diera unos lametazos antes de dejarla para poder encargarse de la sartén con las patatas. Les quedaban algunos minutos así que encendió el horno a cien grados para mantener la comida caliente mientras Jack terminaba de despertar. Tenía diez minutos antes de que Spencer tuviera que despertarlo a la fuerza.

Justo cuando se terminaban de hacer los huevos y el beicon y la tostadora saltaba, Jack salió de la cama. Imaginó que no necesitarían más de dos rebanadas cada uno. Si Hotch se comía una tostada, estaría lleno así que Spencer simplemente partió un pedazo de la suya y la sostuvo para que Hotch la comiera. El gatito ni siquiera cambió de posición, la comió ahí tumbado. Spencer rio mientras echaba una porción grande en su plato y una más pequeña en el plato de Jack. El cuenco de comida aún estaba vacío pero sucio, así que puso un poco extra en su propio plato y bajó a Hotch de su hombro dejándolo en su silla, levantando un dedo para decirle que se quedara quieto.

Hotch sentó su trasero en la silla y Spencer estuvo bastante seguro que tenía un mohín en el rostro. Spencer llenó un baso de zumo para Jack y lo dejó en la mesa antes de llevar ambos platos. El platillo con las tostadas fue lo siguiente. Jack se sentó en su silla mientras Spencer volvía a la mesa. Dejó su taza de café y puso a Hotch en su regazo, cruzando las piernas para que el gatito pudiera trepar a su rodilla. Spencer acercó la taza para que Hotch pudiera beber antes de comenzar a comer. Jack bebió la mitad de su zumo antes de tomar un bocado de su comida, pero en cuanto comenzó, se lanzó con un saludable apetito. Una vez que Jack hubo cogido sus dos tostadas, Spencer acercó el plato. Partió un cuarto de tostada y lo dejó en el plato. Echó algo de huevo y patatas y partió dos trozos de beicon. Hotch se estiró sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer. Spencer comenzó con su propia comida.

—¿Has dormido bien, Jack?

—Sí, Spencer. ¿Cuándo me dejó papá?

—Hace unas tres horas. Decidió intentar despertarme atacando los dedos de mis pies.

—Oh.

—Tiene momentos en los que actúa como hace normalmente y entonces le da por actuar como un gatito. Ataques a dedos y calcetines incluidos.

Jack sonrió y miró al gatito por unos segundos antes de volver a centrarse en su comida. Spencer miró a Hotch y vio que estaba comiéndoselo todo salvo el beicon. Spencer mantuvo un ojo sobre él mientras terminaba de comer. Hotch se había terminado todo salvo el beicon. Preocupado, Spencer lo cogió. Jack se terminó el zumo y se levantó de la mesa. Esperó a que el chico estuviera fuera de la sala antes de levantar a Hotch a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿No quieres beicon?—Spencer cogió un pedazo y Hotch lo tomó de sus dedos. El gatito devoró el pedazo y le miró pidiendo más. Spencer lo dejó de nuevo sobre su rodilla y comenzó a darle pedazos. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Morgan diciéndole que él mismo conduciría hasta el trabajo. Tenía el coche de Hotch, que estaba mejor equipado para Jack. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa de Morgan y miró a Hotch. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él. No podía llevárselo a la oficina y alguien tenía que darle de comer. No quería dejar comida fuera para él. Un pequeño mordisco en su dedo atrajo su mirada. Hotch lamió sus dedos algo grasientos, limpiándolos. Spencer rio e imaginó que volvería a casa a la hora de la comida para calentar lo que había quedado de los espaguetis para él.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Spencer tenía a Jack listo para marchar. Aún tenía que recoger sus propias cosas así que cuando dejó la habitación para encontrar a Hotch sentado en su transportín, esperando, supo que iba a haber un problema. Dejando su bandolera en el sofá, Spencer sacó a Hotch.

—No, Hotch. No puedes ir conmigo. Tengo que poder concentrarme para trabajar y tú no eres más que un problema. Andarás por el suelo y no quiero que te pisen. Una herida que pueda matar a un gatito te matará a ti. Si nos quedamos atascados, te prometo que volveré y te llevaré.

Hotch decayó en sus manos. Spencer lo odiaba, pero parte de recuperar a Hotch era asegurarse de que no acababa herido. Lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá y encendió la televisión en el canal de historia. Era el canal que Hotch usaba como sonido de fondo. Hotch le maulló mientras se colocaba el abrigo antes de ayudar a Jack con el suyo. Solo hacía algo de fresco.

Aaron frunció el ceño mientras Spencer ignoraba sus gritos. El genio estaba ocupado con Jack así que estuvo más que tentado a saltar sobre él, pero no quería hacerle daño. Se giró para mirar molesto a la televisión. Entonces vio la bolsa. Sonriendo para sí mismo, saltó a los cojines del sofá y rápidamente se metió en la bolsa. Por suerte había pocas cosas ahí que pudieran hacerle daño. Nunca había mirado antes dentro de la bolsa. Si había algo que uno no hacía, era meterse en la bandolera. Hotch se enroscó en la esquina más cercana a la cadera de Spencer en lugar de en el frente y esperó no ser descubierto. Cuando encontró algo supersuave, lo lamió. Casi comenzó a escupir ante su horrible sabor.

Entonces, la solapa de la bolsa se levantó. Hotch intentó hacerse tan pequeño como era posible para no ser visto.

—Hotch, nos vamos. ¿Hotch?—Spencer metió un libro en la bolsa y cerró la solapa, pero no antes de que Hotch viera la cosa suave. Era una corbata. Y no cualquier corbata, era una corbata que había perdido hacía dos años.

Había sido un caso en una pequeña ciudad y el equipo se había visto forzado a compartir habitaciones. Aaron había compartido con Spencer mientras las chicas compartían otra. Por suerte, Dave y Morgan pudieron conseguir habitaciones para sí mismos. Spencer no se había visto feliz ante la idea de compartir habitación con Morgan, así que Aaron se había ofrecido.

—¿Dónde está papá?—preguntó Jack. Aaron enroscó la cola alrededor de su cuerpo y se movió a donde podía coger la corbata con su boca, sin preocuparse de dañarla. Si evitaba que maullara, podía destruirla. La bolsa cambió de posición y Aaron intentó moverse a donde el libro no le hiciera daño. Por suerte, Spencer movió la bolsa de modo que estaba en su costado y no donde rebotaría en su pierna.

—Creo que está molesto por no poder ir. Vámonos ya para que no pueda escapar.

Aaron descubrió que había tenido una muy mala idea cuando el ascensor se abrió y Spencer comenzó a moverse hacia el coche. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se movía Spencer. Entonces fue levantado y dejado en el asiento trasero.

—¿Puedo sentarme delante?

—Umm...—Spencer pausó y Aaron esperó que se lo permitiera. Normalmente montaba delante cuando Aaron le llevaba al colegio. Las únicas mañanas que no lo hacía era cuando Spencer montaba con ellos—. Claro.

El sonido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, seguido por el click de los cinturones le dijo a Aaron que se estaban preparando. Las únicas veces que Aaron recordaba a Spencer conduciendo era en los casos y normalmente persiguiendo a un Sudes por lo que no era una buena manera de saber cómo iba a ser su forma de conducir. Había conducido la noche anterior, pero había sido un tipo de conducción exageradamente cautelosa que le decía a Aaron que tenía muchas cosas en mente. Esta mañana probablemente también tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero había un límite de tiempo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer después del colegio?

—El agente Anderson va a recogerte y a traerte a la oficina, donde harás tus tareas en el despacho de tu padre. Recuerdo la circular de tu profesor que decía que se acerca un gran proyecto de ciencias. Creo que será un buen momento para comenzarlo y dependiendo de qué trate podrías incluso terminarlo. El equipo no saldrá a ningún caso hasta que tu padre regrese a la normalidad a menos que surja algo realmente grande así que, hasta que cambie o Jessica vuelva, vendrás a la oficina cada día tras el colegio.

—Genial.

—Sí, es genial, ¿verdad? Quizás puedas hablar con el tío Derek para que te lleve con él cuando vaya a trabajar con los chicos en prácticas.

—¿Cuándo hace eso?

—Cada tarde que puede así que tendrás una buena oportunidad de que te lleve esta tarde.

—¡Yay!—Jack sonaba feliz y Aaron supo que Spencer era una mejor figura paterna de lo que pensaba. Sabía que era parte de lo que evitaba que el genio diera los nuevos pasos. Había esperado que mudarse juntos conseguiera que el joven se relajara de muchas maneras.

—Sí. Solo no intentes que vaya yo también. Terminé con la nariz sangrando la última vez.

—Recuerdo eso. Papá hizo que te sentaras en el sofá con una bolsa de guisantes en la cara mientras hacía la cena.

—Él tenía miedo de una conmoción y yo no iba a ir al médico a que me examinara. Dijo que estaba siendo un cabezota. Tampoco me dejó irme a casa esa noche.

—No, pero me gusta cuando te quedas a pasar la noche.

Hubo un sonido de movimiento y Aaron quería ver qué era, pero no podía. La bolsa estaba levantada y tenía miedo de tumbarla si se estiraba para mirar, o Spencer le vería en el espejo retrovisor. Se podía ver toda la ventana trasera, pero también la mayor parte del asiento trasero. Aaron lo tenía de ese modo por Jack y sabía que Spencer no habría cambiado el ángulo del espejo. No tenía por qué hacerlo ni querría hacerlo.

—A mí también me gusta pasar la noche—admitió Spencer y Aaron se sintió orgulloso por ello. A pesar de que toda la mecánica de cambiar en un gatito era horrible, podría tener un lado bueno si ayudaba a que Spencer superara su miedo. El resto del camino fue silencioso, oyendo solo páginas pasando. Jack debía de estar leyendo. Lo hacía mucho de camino al colegio. Aaron sentía que el calor de la bolsa comenzaba a ser demasiado así que se movió con cuidado a un lado de la bolsa que con suerte estaría bloqueado por el propio asiento de Spencer. Bajó el borde de la bolsa y fue recompensado con una bocanada de aire fresco. El coche deteniéndose hizo que se soltara. Se agachó en el medio de la bolsa y el sonido de ambas puertas abriéndose le dijo que Spencer también estaba saliendo. Oyó el pitido de la alarma. Ahora era un buen momento para tumbar la bolsa. Con suerte, Spencer asumiría que había sucedido cuando había parado.

Aaron asomó la cabeza fuera de la bolsa y respiró. La bolsa se movió y él cayó con ella. Por suerte no fue arrojado fuera de ella y solo se quedó ahí con la nariz asomando por el borde hasta que escuchó el pitido de la alarma.

Spencer subió al asiento del conductor y en lugar de marcharse automáticamente, dejó el coche parado. Aaron apenas podía oír el sonido de su teléfono marcando. Entonces escuchó el pitido de los altavoces bluetooth.

—Anderson—el agente respondió por el altavoz del teléfono.

—Soy Reid. Necesito que me hagas algunos favores hoy.

—Strauss dijo que estaría a disposición de tu equipo, pero no me dijo de qué trataba.

—Hotch fue transformado en un gato en el último caso. Perdimos al Sudes debido a que alguien le cambió las esposas con supresión mágica por unas normales. La oficina local está investigando si fue un accidente o fue a propósito, pero ahora tenemos que intentar localizar al Sudes, que está desaparecido, y conseguir que Hotch cambie de nuevo. Necesito que investigues todos los hechizos que Prentiss va a enviarte en todo lo que puedas echarle mano en la Librería del Congreso.

—Puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué vas a estar haciendo tú?

—Repasar los libros de magia en el despacho de Hotch. He leído todo lo que tiene en casa. Hay otro favor mayor que necesito. Jack sale del colegio hoy a las tres menos cuarto. Les he dicho que le recogerás. Tienen tu número de carné y una foto tuya. Muéstrales eso y dejarán que Jack se vaya contigo. Tráelo a la oficina. Imagino que terminarás en la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ir a recogerle.

—Ya veo. Me aseguraré de ponerme una alarma en el móvil. ¿Algo más?

—No.

—¿Dónde está Hotch?

—Enfurruñado por ser dejado en casa para mirar el canal de historia.

—No te envidio ahora mismo, Reid. Me sorprende que consiguieras que se quedara allí.

—A mí también.

—Si necesitas algo más, solo llámame o envía un mensaje.

—Lo haré—el pitido señaló que la llamada había finalizado. Aaron volvió a meterse en la bolsa hasta que hizo demasiado calor dentro de nuevo. Realmente lamentaba haberse ocultado así porque no ser capaz de ver a dónde iban estaba molestando su estómago y realmente no quería vomitar dentro de la bolsa de Spencer. En su lugar, se movió hacia la corbata de nuevo y se enroscó a su alrededor. Reconoció el olor de su propia colonia ahora que no estaba intentando lamer la corbata. Se preguntaba cómo podía oler todavía a su colonia tras dos años y por qué Spencer aún la estaba llevando.

Aaron supo exactamente cuándo entraron en la autopista y sonrió. Ahí debería poder echarse una pequeña siesta. A pesar de que había dormido la mayor parte de la noche, estaba cansado. Se acomodó sobre el libro y se quedó dormido.

Se despertó bruscamente cuando su mundo volcó sobre él. Mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras su pequeña voz intentaba gritar y, por suerte, cuando se le escapó un ruido, la puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo. El libro se movió más y acabó debajo de él cuando giró y terminó tumbado en el fondo de la bolsa. Aaron salió deslizándose de debajo de él, clavando las garras en la tela para salir. Cuando el libro se tumbó casi del todo, fácilmente subió sobre él, usándolo casi como una alfombra mágica para permanecer por encima del resto de cosas en la bolsa. La bolsa solo se detuvo cuando Spencer pasó por el detector de metales. La escaneraron por la máquina que detecta bombas de metal, venenos y demás, pero dado que Spencer llevaba diariamente al trabajo la misma bolsa, sabía que el guarda nunca le prestaba mucha atención a los rayos-x.

La bolsa fue recogida de nuevo y el libro se movió para acabar con el lomo hacia abajo. Aaron intentó montarlo, pero acabó en un sándwich entre las páginas del libro. La corbata estaba comenzando a ponerle de los nervios, parecía intentar picar su cola y ahogarle al mismo tiempo. Intentó apartarla, pero debía de estar en medio de ella porque aún quedaba mucho a su alrededor.

Aaron decidió que una pelea con la corbata era la única opción. Tenía que demostrarle quién era el jefe.

Spencer dejó la bolsa en el escritorio y se fue a la cocina para coger una taza de café. Había toda una jarra llena esperando con Morgan a su lado.

—Pareces ávido y entusiasmado esta mañana, Reid—dijo el otro agente.

—He dormido bien esta noche. Bueno, hasta que Hotch decidió que los dedos de mis pies tenían que ser atacados a las cinco de la mañana, pero arreglé eso y después durmió conmigo en la cama. Anderson dejará aquí a Jack cuando salga del colegio.

—¿Cuidaste de Jack anoche?—peguntó J. J. entrando en la sala con su taza.

Spencer le llenó la taza cuando terminó con la suya propia.

—Hotch lo quería ahí y a Jessica le surgió algo en el trabajo. No era un gran problema cuidar de Jack. Hablamos, vimos la televisión y se quedó dormido en el sofá cama con Hotch sobre él.

—¿Así que sabe que su papá es un gato?—preguntó Morgan.

—Por supuesto, Hotch no le mentiría y no querría que nadie más le mintiera en su lugar.

—Uh, ¿Reid?—llamó Prentiss. Spencer se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera para verla mirando su escritorio. Miró su bolsa encima de él. Estaba sacudiéndose. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella cuando la solapa de su bolsa se abrió de golpe y se encontró con Hotch saliendo rodando de la bolsa y aterrizando en el suelo, la corbata que llevaba con él envuelta alrededor suyo. Si Spencer no supiera mejor, diría que Hotch pensaba que la corbata era una serpiente y estaba intentando matarla. Observó mientras Hotch rodaba por el suelo antes de coronarse ganador y pararse orgulloso sobre la derrotada corbata.

—¿Mraw?—gritó Hotch. Mirando alrededor y viendo dónde estaba. Se agachó en el suelo cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre Spencer., quien caminó con cuidado hacia él. Se agachó y lo recogió con su mano libre mientras sostenía la taza con la otra. Dejó al gatito y la taza en la mesa, acariciando a Hotch.

—Supongo que ya que estás aquí, puedes quedarte. Quédate en mi escritorio, ¿me oyes?—preguntó Spencer. Hotch acarició con el hocico su mano. Spencer se agachó y cogió la corbata, metiéndola en su bolsa sin decir nada. Si Hotch recordaba todo esto, sabía que preguntaría por la corbata, pero no iba a decírselo antes de eso. Había estado guardada en el fondo de su cajón de los calcetines y la había metido en su bolsa tras su pequeña pelea. Hotch había dejado un bote de su colonia en casa de Spencer y la había rociado con ella. No iba a admitir nada de eso dentro de la oficina.

—¿Se coló en tu bolsa?—preguntó Prentiss.

—Sí. Pensaba que estaba enfurruñado porque le obligué a quedarse, pero en su lugar el desgraciado estaba escondido en mi bolsa—Spencer se sentó en su silla. Acercando la taza al gatito y suspirando—. Debería de haberlo sabido. No habría dejado que Jack se fuera sin decir adiós a menos que tuviera una razón.

Prentiss y Morgan rieron mientras J. J. intentaba acariciarlo. Hotch saltó del escritorio al regazo de Spencer y se acomodó, mirando a la mujer. Spencer conocía esa mirada, era la cara de Hotch de "atrévete". J. J. dio un paso atrás. Hotch se acomodó aún más en el regazo de Spencer.

—Es muy...

—¿Susceptible?—preguntó Prentiss.

—Entre otras cosas. Tengo que coger unos archivos de su escritorio. Sé que antes de que fuéramos al caso había sacado diecisiete consultas en las que quería trabajar lo antes posible. Trabajaré primero en esas—Spencer se levantó con el gatito acurrucado en su mano y se dirigió al despacho de Hotch.

Morgan se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio de Prentiss y observó mientras Reid se alejaba con Hotch.

—¿Así que vamos a ignorar eso?—preguntó Prentiss. Sus ojos también estaban siguiendo a la pareja.

—Sí, porque no hay manera de acceder a él. Ya lo he intentado—Morgan quería encerrar a los dos en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que Reid hubiera confesado su amor. Quería encontrar al Sudes sin importar qué, pero ahora mismo su atención estaba dividida porque sin Hotch no había un usuario de magia a la altura de Jones en el equipo y tenían que traerlo de vuelta para atrapar a Jones.

—¿Qué?—preguntó J. J.

—Reid está enamorado de Hotch—Prentiss se sentó en su silla girándose hacia J. J. y Morgan.

—Y Hotch está enamorado de Reid—dijo Morgan en voz baja. No le gustaba compartir los secretos del chico, pero necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para transformar a Hotch en humano de nuevo. J. J. era más cercana a Reid en algunos aspectos que él; si alguien podía llegar a él, sería ella.

—¿Qué?—preguntó J. J. Miró hacia el despacho—. ¿Qué quieres decir? Sabía que Reid tenía un cuelgue por Hotch, ¿pero enamorado?

—¿Cómo sabes que Hotch está enamorado de Reid?—preguntó Prentiss.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo—Morgan no iba a ir tan lejos. No iba a romper esa confidencia—, pero sé que es verdad. Mira cómo está actuando con Reid. No puedes decirme que haría eso con cualquier otro.

—¿Crees que el hechizo que usó fue el del alma gemela?—la mirada de Prentiss estaba lejos, como si estuviera pensando. Morgan estaba acostumbrado a eso. A diferencia de Reid, ella tenía al menos la mitad de su cerebro en ellos y el resto en el problema.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sí. Puede que Jones sea reacio al amor, pero es perezoso. Su casa nos dijo eso y este hechizo, este hechizo de almas gemelas es fácil. Le eché un vistazo y creo que hasta un novato podría hacerlo. Puede que yo no tenga magia, pero hemos trabajado en suficientes casos con personas mágicas para saber lo que conlleva.

—Es un hechizo sencillo, pero...

—Mira, es más que el hechizo. Pase lo que pase, Reid tiene que admitir ante Hotch que está enamorado de él. Solo confiad en mí—Morgan miró a las chicas y les vio asentir.

El sonido de un bufido atrajo las miradas de los tres a donde estaban Reid y Hotch saliendo del despacho de este último. El gatito estaba en el hombro de Reid ya que este tenía los brazos llenos de archivos. Rossi estaba tras la pareja. Sosteniendo una mano presionada contra su pecho. Estaba mirando sorprendido a Hotch.

—Se sobresalta fácilmente—fue todo lo que dijo Reid antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a su escritorio.

Dejó los archivos y bajó a Hotch de su hombro, dejándolo en el escritorio, justo junto al café de nuevo. Tan pronto como el joven se sentó en la silla y abrió el archivo para trabajar con él, Hotch se acercó, frotándose con la mano de su amante. Morgan observó mientras el rostro de Reid se relajaba en una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes.

—Deja de atacar compañeros de trabajo y dejaré de enfadarme.

Hotch le maulló y Reid acarició su espalda. Morgan miró a Prentiss y a J. J. y arqueó una ceja. Prentiss asintió de acuerdo con él y J. J. parecía que les estaba viendo por primera vez.

—Hasta el almuerzo—dijo Morgan antes de girarse y dirigirse a su despacho. Iba a disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. Tenía todos los archivos de Jones abiertos en su escritorio. Rossi había sugerido que tal vez el equipo pasaría mejor la mañana tomando un pequeño descanso de intentar perseguirlo, pero Morgan no quería eso. Entendía lo de aclarar la mente, dar un paso atrás para ver el caso con nuevos ojos, pero no podía.

Dave observó mientras Reid trabajaba en los archivos de Aaron. Su mano seguía desviándose hacia el gatito que estaba durmiendo en su regazo. Pensaba que era el amigo más cercano de Aaron, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se había perdido eso. Había pensado que Aaron necesitaba un empujón final para decirle al genio que le quería más que como amigo, pero ver la prueba frente a él de que ya eran más que amigos era una sorpresa. No había pretendido nada con la caricia que le había hecho a Aaron antes, pero parecía que tocar al gatito mientras estaba cerca de Reid tenía un efecto muy protector en él.

Aaron había bufado a otros dos agentes por siquiera acercarse al escritorio de Spencer por detrás. Parecía un pequeño gato guardián. El almuerzo había sido interesante ya que Spencer en realidad había dejado a Aaron en su silla con instrucciones de que si no estaba allí cuando regresara, iba a comer pienso para mascotas hasta que fuera humano de nuevo. Aaron no se había movido ni un centímetro. Cuando el joven regresó, llevaba consigo un sándwich y patatas fritas junto con más café. Uno grande que era evidentemente para él y un segundo más pequeño. Cuando Reid le quitó la tapa y lo colocó frente al gatito, imaginó que era para Aaron. No estaba seguro de si tanto café era bueno para él, pero sabía que su amigo era un cabezota. Reid abrió la bolsa de patatas fritas y las echó sobre una servilleta. Quitó los trozos más grandes juntó los más pequeños en una pila. Añadió unos pedazos de pan en la servilleta seguidos de una loncha entera troceada de queso. Después añadió pavo, con una tira de beicon justo encima.

Reid comió su sándwich mientras escribía con su mano izquierda en el archivo de Aaron que había cogido de su despacho. Era el último. Cuando terminó el sándwich, Reid cogió el beicon y lo rompió en pedazos más pequeños. Dave esperaba que lo colocara junto al resto, pero en su lugar se lo dio de comer a Aaron cachito a cachito con sus dedos. El gatito dejaba de comer los trozos de patata cada vez que sostenía uno para él. Había una domesticidad en aquella escena que hacía que Dave se sintiera como un mirón. Cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con Morgan en que debía de ser el hechizo de almas gemelas. También podía ver que conseguir que el genio admitiera su amor iba a ser difícil.

Dave no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Reid a solas hasta que Anderson entró con Jack justo tras salir del colegio. El chico corrió directamente hacia su padre y lo cogió, acurrucándolo por un segundo antes de sentarse en el regazo de Reid. La oficina estaba vacía por ser media tarde, pero el resto del equipo estaba en la sala de reuniones discutiendo lugares donde Jones podría encontrarse. Reid se había encargado de preparar el despacho de Aaron para que Jack trabajara en sus tareas, incluyendo colocar el portátil para Jack en el escritorio y limpiarlo de todo salvo lo que Jack podría necesitar. Aaron parecía muy feliz de ver a su hijo y permitió que lo llevara al despacho y lo dejara en el escritorio. Reid le siguió con lo que parecía la taza de café del almuerzo, solo que ahora estaba llena de agua.

—Jack, estaré en la sala de reuniones si me necesitas. Tu padre no tiene permitido salir del despacho y lo sabe. No necesitamos que lo pisen.

—Anderson dijo que se coló en tu bolsa, ¿es verdad?

—Tu padre es un hombre muy cabezota—fue todo lo que dijo Reid.

Jack rio y Dave pudo oír un indignante maullido de Aaron. Estaba seguro de que la mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. Dave esperó a que el genio pasara su despacho antes de llamarle. Le indicó que cerrara la puerta y Reid le miró extrañado, pero lo hizo antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de Dave.

—¿Encontraste algo en el caso?—preguntó Reid.

—No de la forma en que estás pensando—Dave suspiró y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos para sostenerla—. Sé que Aaron tachó el hechizo de almas gemelas y estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones para ello, ¿pero cómo podemos estar completamente seguros de que no fue el hechizo que usó?

—Hotch no lo habría tachado sin una buena razón.

—Entiendo eso y él es el más versado en hechizos, ¿pero qué daño puede hacer contemplar la idea? ¿Qué duro podría ser en realidad simplemente decirle que le quieres?

—¿Por qué están todos obsesionados con que pueda ser el hechizo de las almas gemelas?—Reid parecía molesto—. Tenemos que encontrar a Jones y no discutir mi vida amorosa y la de Hotch.

—Reid—comenzó Dave, pero se detuvo cuando el joven se levantó.

Salió furioso del despacho y se dirigió al despacho de Aaron. Segundos más tarde salió con Aaron enroscado en sus manos. Dave se levantó de su escritorio cuando pasó el despacho, siguiéndolo a la sala de reuniones donde García estaba preparada con el portátil y los demás estaban trabajando en intentar averiguar exactamente a dónde podía haber huido Jones. Colocó a Aaron en la mesa. Aaron parecía un poco asustado, como si supiera que algo iba mal. Se agachó en la mesa y miró a Reid con un poco de miedo en el rostro. Dave cerró la puerta tras él y J. J., viendo que algo iba mal, cerró la otra puerta.

—No conozco otra manera de evitar que esto sea el centro de atención en lugar de encontrar al hombre que hizo esto, así que—Reid respiró profundamente y miró a los ojos a Morgan—. Estoy enamorado de Aaron Hotchner.

Reid miró al gatito, que aún era un gatito y no pareció que estuviera cambiando. El joven se giró hacia Dave.

—¿Crees ahora que podamos centrarnos en el tema que nos ocupa, que es encontrar al hombre que hizo esto al hombre que amo?—no esperó una respuesta, solo pasó rozando a Dave al salir de la sala. Cerró la puerta con no poca fuerza.

—Supongo que eso lo aclara—dijo Prentiss.

—Yo no lo entiendo—dijo García. Extendió la mano para acariciar a Aaron, pero el gatito se alejó de ella.

Dave suspiró y abrió la puerta, Jack estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de su padre y Dave le indicó que se acercara. Jack corrió por el pequeño pasillo y Dave le dijo que cogiera a su padre. El gatito estaba inquieto, aún no había dejado que García le tocara y estaba francamente asustado en ese momento. Aaron corrió por la mesa y prácticamente saltó sobre su hijo. Jack tan solo le sostuvo cerca, marchándose. Dave cerró la puerta.

—Creo que puede que hayamos molestado a Reid—dijo Dave sentándose. Había estado tan seguro y sabía que Morgan también había estado seguro—. Eso no fue en absoluto como pensé que iría.

—¿Podría haber un efecto retardado?—preguntó Morgan mirando a Prentiss.

—No. Habría un cambio inmediato. No es el hechizo de almas gemelas. Parece que tenemos que ponernos con estos libros que Reid hizo que Anderson nos trajera—Prentiss cogió el primero. La imagen que estaba grabada en el cuerpo era grotesca. A Dave se le revolvió el estómago—. Genial. _Manual de Transfiguración Humana_ de Diavan—el rostro de Prentiss se volvió verde al abrirlo.

—¿Todos son tan malos?—preguntó J. J. cogiendo con cuidado un libro.

—No. Esto es lo peor. Es un manual que un padre hizo después de que sus hijos estuvieran a punto de matarse el uno al otro intentando convertirse en criaturas. Muestra todo el proceso al igual que los cinco hechizos más comunes. Si es uno de esos cinco, este servirá para corregir lo que hiciera Jones.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer no se sorprendió cuando una pequeña nariz fría y húmeda tocó su mano. Giró su mano para que Hotch pudiera presionar la nariz contra él. Jack estaba justo tras él cerrando la puerta. Se encontraban en el viejo despacho de J. J., que se había transformado en el almacén de la Unidad. Hotch le había seguido ahí una vez antes.

Jack se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en él. Spencer le rodeó con su brazo. Hotch se contoneó entre sus piernas y trepó por su pecho, lamiendo las lágrimas en su rostro. Spencer rio y lo bajó para acurrucarlo contra su pecho. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

—Y ahora he destapado lo nuestro ante el equipo—Spencer se sorprendió cuando Hotch comenzó a ronronear. Empezó a lamer sus dedos.

—A papá no le importa—añadió Jack útilmente. Se contoneó solo un poco más cerca.

—Lo sé—Spencer apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Sabía que el que Hotch le pidiera que se mudara significaba que quería que el equipo lo supiera. Que estaba preparado para ese paso, pero antes de eso, no creía haber estado preparado para ese momento en la sala de reuniones—. Yo...

Llamaron a la puerta. Era suave así que Spencer supo que eran J. J. o Prentiss. Jack intentó apartarse, pero Spencer mantuvo el brazo a su alrededor.

—¡Adelante!—respondió Spencer. J. J. abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

—Tenemos una pista sobre Jones. Una cámara de tráfico en McLean lo divisó hace diez minutos. Tendremos un helicóptero listo para cuando lleguemos allí.

—Jack, ve al despacho de tu papá y quédate allí. Anderson y García te vigilarán. Mantén a tu padre allí incluso si tienes que echar el pestillo.

—Lo haré—Jack se levantó cogiendo a su padre del pecho de Spencer. Miró a Spencer y se inclinó para abrazarle torpemente antes de besar su mejilla. Spencer le dio un beso en la frente.

—Volveré pronto. Cenaremos en casa. Ve pensando lo que quieres para cenar y podemos parar de camino a casa para comprarlo.

—Vale—Jack vaciló y se inclinó cerca—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Jack—susurró Spencer con una sonrisa.

Acarició la cabeza de Hotch y acompañó a ambos a la puerta frente a él. Morgan estaba en el pasillo con los chalecos para J. J. y él. Spencer cogió uno y se lo puso. Sintió el hormigueo de magia que les protegerían de algunos de los peores hechizos que podrían matarlos con un solo disparo. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en su chaleco. Algo más. Era su chaleco normal. Con un roce de sus manos podía sentir el pequeño pedazo de metal que había metido en la parte inferior del forro delante y detrás. Tocó la zona sobre su corazón. Había más que el hechizo normal en él. Había estado alrededor de la magia de Hotch lo suficiente para sentirla ahí. Hotch había colocado más hechizo en él.

Spencer miró a donde Jack y Hotch estaban entrando en el despacho de Hotch y el chico se giró para mirarle. Envolvía a Hotch en sus manos y los ojos del pequeño gatito estaban donde se estaba tocando el corazón. Para que Spencer pudiera sentir su magia debía de haber puesto mucha. Las chaquetas de Prentiss y Hotch tenían más hechizos sobre ellas, pero resultaba entendible ya que eran los combatientes mágicos. Colocaban sus propios hechizos para protegerse.

—¿Spence?—J. J. colocó una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención—. Atraparemos a Jones y traeremos a Aaron de vuelta, tienes que confiar en que funcionará.

Spencer tragó el bulto que se había formado en su garganta mientras miraba hacia los otros que estaban esperándoles. Podía superar esto, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Hotch. Se encontró con los ojos de J. J. y vio su convicción y eso ayudó a reforzar su propia resolución. Asintió a su compañera y se dirigió hacia los otros. Estaba demasiado sensible y lo sabía, pero solo quería que esto acabara, quería a Aaron de vuelta.

Morgan había conseguido uno de los Suburban más grandes en el que cabrían todos. Tan pronto como el equipo estuvo dentro, se dirigió al aeropuerto. Había una corriente continua de comunicación sobre el paradero de Jones. Lo tendrían a la vista muy pronto y con suerte en custodia antes de que terminara el día.

Pudieron pasar rápidamente la seguridad del aeropuerto gracias a que Strauss había llamado de antemano para hacerles saber que el equipo se dirigía hacia allí y que despejaran el camino para ellos. Spencer no estaba sorprendido. Su jefa de sección podría haber sido una sargento con ellos, pero entendía la importancia de resolver estos casos.

Tan pronto como Morgan aparcó, Prentiss y él bajaron y corrieron inmediatamente hacia el helicóptero que estaba esperando. En unos minutos estuvieron en el aire. Rossi tomó el volante con J. J. y Spencer junto a él. En poco tiempo, ambos equipos estaban en movimiento e intentando alcanzar a Jones.

Spencer estaba repasando en su cabeza toda la información que ya habían reunido de Jones. Estaba intentando anticipar a dónde podía estar yendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿En Washington? Cuando no surgió nada, sacó su teléfono y llamó a García.

—Oficina de quien todo lo sabe, ¿cómo puedo serte de ayuda?—respondió García animada y, como siempre, puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Spencer. Algo que realmente no había sucedido en el último par de días.

—García, ¿puedes comprobar si Jones tiene alguna propiedad en la zona? ¿O si hay un lugar significante para él en Washington o Virginia? ¿Algo que lo conecte a este lugar?

—Dame un segundo—escuchó su tecleo rápido y supo que estaba intentando encontrar lo que le había pedido—. Huh, no veo ninguna propiedad a su nombre, pero hay dos lugares a nombre de su exmujer. Uno es un almacén y el otro es la casa de sus padres que fue puesta a su nombre tras la muerte de ellos. Ambos en Washington. He enviado ambas direcciones a vuestros teléfonos.

—Vale, gracias, García...

—Espera, eres tan impaciente. Tengo más. Hay un pequeño colegio de magia que cerró hace unos quince años. Parece que Jones fue, en su momento, no solo un estudiante sino su mejor estudiante. Ganó un montón de premios por sus hechizos. Fue nominado a un par de becas y un... oh, oh vaya, esto...—García se estaba trabando con sus palabras e hizo que Spencer se sentara más recto.

—Te pongo en altavoz, García—Spencer apartó el teléfono y pulsó el botón del altavoz—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Como dije, Jones era el mejor estudiante en la Escuela de Magia de Washington. Estaba en una corta lista de potenciales ganadores para la prestigiosa Beca al Mérito de Magia Arcana. Solo unos cuatro estudiantes graduados en todo el país son premiados con esta beca. ¿Adivináis quién competía con Jones?

Spencer miró a J. J. y ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hotch?

—Acertasteis. Nuestro intrépido líder no solo ganó a Abernathy Jones sino que también recibió otras dos becas de magia. Jones quedando segundo en todas ellas.

—¿Así que, después de todo esto era una venganza? ¿Hizo todo esto para atraernos aquí?

—No estoy seguro, pero parece ser una clara posibilidad. Es posible que Aaron ni siquiera fuera consciente de Jones—dijo Rossi mientras seguía conduciendo—. Vale, creo que deberíamos ir a comprobar esta escuela. Parece que fue significativa en la vida Jones. ¿Avisamos a Morgan para que vaya también? ¿O le decimos que vaya a la casa de su exmujer?

—¿Puedes enviarnos la dirección de la escuela cerrada, García?

—Ahí va. Cuidaos mucho, cariños míos—la analista colgó y Spencer se echó hacia atrás en su asiento pensativo.

—Deja que Morgan y Prentiss comprueben la casa, nosotros iremos a la escuela. No creo que el almacén vaya a ser significativo—Spencer tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no expresó sus preocupaciones. Demasiados de ellos centrados en una preocupación innecesaria podía hacer que se perdieran algo importante. Spencer envió un mensaje a Morgan para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando. Morgan estuvo de acuerdo en ir a la casa mientras el resto iba a la escuela.

A Rossi no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la escuela. Había ido a toda velocidad hasta que comenzaron a acercarse y entonces había apagado la sirena y las luces. Se acercó, apagando también los faros, y aparcó. Spencer prácticamente saltó del coche mientras se ponía el auricular y sacaba su arma casi al mismo tiempo. Los tres se movieron en silencio y con cuidado. Girando en una esquina, Spencer se detuvo y vio el otro coche cerca de una de las dependencias. Tocó el brazo de Rossi y señaló hacia el coche.

—Muy bien, entramos despacio y con cuidado. No sabemos qué clase de hechizos o posibles trampas ha colocado para nosotros—Rossi se giró hacia J. J.—. ¿Tienes la bolsa de pociones que te dio Emily? ¿Y sabes cómo usarlas?—Rossi arqueó una ceja como para decir «no hagas que nos mate».

—Las tengo aquí y, sí, Emily y Hotch me han enseñado cómo usarlas para disipar trampas—indicando con la cabeza hacia el edificio, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Spencer envió un mensaje rápido a Morgan, no quería arriesgarse llamando, dejándoles saber a Prentiss y a él que Jones estaba en la escuela.

Solo les llevó un par de minutos entrar en el pequeño edificio. J. J. metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una de las pociones de disipación, preparada para usarla cuando una fuerte voz les llamó.

—No van a necesitar eso, agentes. No hay trampas, lo prometo—Abernathy rio e hizo que Spencer se sintiera frío. Ese presentimiento que tenía empeoró mientras los tres agentes se miraban los unos a los otros.

—¿Crees que está diciendo la verdad?

—J. J., ¿por qué no la usas solo por si acaso? No es como si un Sudes no nos hubiera atraído antes a una trampa—Rossi respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, su arma relajada pero lista a su lado. J. J. se adelantó, arrojó la poción y recitó el hechizo que Emily le había enseñado, pero no pasó nada—. Vale, quizás estaba diciendo la verdad. Aun así, deberíamos ser cuidadosos.

Caminaron la corta distancia hasta la entrada. Rossi tenía su mano en la puerta contando hacia atrás desde tres con los dedos. A la de tres abrió la puerta y J. J. y Spencer entraron rápidamente.

—Estoy desarmado, agentes—gritó Jones y Spencer sintió que se estaba burlando de ellos. Todos sabían que no estaba desarmado, siempre que tuviera acceso a su magia, estaría armado.

—Abernathy Jones, quedas arrestado por múltiples cargos de asesinato—Rossi levantó su arma acercándose lentamente al hombre.

—¿Cómo está el agente Hotchner? ¿Cómo crees que se siente cayendo tan bajo?—la sonrisa de Jones era brillante y esa sensación de miedo en el estómago de Spencer solo empeoró.

—Rossi, tengo un muy mal presentimiento—susurró Spencer al otro agente. Spencer mantuvo su arma apuntando hacia él mientras Rossi se acercaba más. Se detuvo lo bastante alejado para ser capaz de tener a la vista todo su cuerpo. J. J. se mantuvo en la puerta para mantener vigilada la entrada. Mientras Rossi extendía la mano para agarrarlo, dio un paso atrás y Spencer pudo ver el borde de un círculo de hechizo—. ¡ROSSI!

El agente se detuvo al tiempo que Jones entraba por completo en el círculo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Divertíos intentando deshacer el hechizo, si es que podéis. No querríamos que el gran Aaron Hotchner permaneciera como un gatito para siempre, ¿verdad?—Jones recitó un hechizo en voz baja y en un instante, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el hombre cayó muerto justo delante de ellos.

Spencer, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él, pero Rossi lo agarró por la cintura y lo detuvo.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, chico.

Spencer se deslizó hasta el suelo. Solo observó conmocionado al hombre en el círculo, con la mente vacía. Su respiración era irregular mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Spence—J. J. colocó una mano en su hombro, pero no respondió. Ni siquiera el sonido del helicóptero aterrizando fuera se abrió paso por la conmoción en la que se encontraba Spencer. Este hombre tenía las respuestas que necesitaba para traer de vuelta a Hotch y ahora se había ido. Ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer hasta que Emily estaba frente a él, limpiándolas. A parte de Hotch, ella era la única en el equipo que había cruzado la barrera del espacio persona que mantenía con los demás. Ni siquiera J. J. había sido capaz de acercarse tanto.

—Spencer, encontraremos las respuestas. Sé lo que estás pensando y este no es el final. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que levantarte y usar ese gran cerebro tuyo para ayudarnos a resolver esto. Te necesitamos, Spencer. Hotch te necesita. Hotch necesita que cuides de Jack hasta que vuelva a ser él mismo.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza. Se giró hacia Prentiss y la miró. Su compañera realmente creía que aún quedaba una esperanza de recuperarlo. Sus ojos podían eludir, pero ahora sabía cómo se veían cuando mentía. Spencer asintió. Prentiss se levantó y lo levantó con ella. Morgan, J. J. y Rossi estaban lo suficiente apartados para darles la ilusión de privacidad, pero lo bastante cerca en caso de que hubiera trampas que aún no hubieran activado.

—No siento nada más que el círculo de suicidio, pero eso no significa que no haya algo más aquí—dijo Prentiss prácticamente empujando a Spencer hacia J. J. y Morgan—. Necesitamos todo un equipo para revisar cada centímetro de este lugar. Si está a la par de Hotch, podría haber toda clase de cosas escondidas aquí.

—Vamos a regresar con cuidado por donde vinimos. Morgan, ¿te ocupas del chico?—Rossi parecía más que preocupado por lo silencioso que estaba Spencer.

—Sí, lo tengo—Morgan condujo a Spencer fuera del edificio con J. J. siguiéndolos justo detrás. No fue hasta que llegaron al Suburban que Spencer finalmente habló.

—Tan rápido. Sucedió tan rápido, nos quería ahí, quería que le viéramos suicidarse, ¿por qué?—Spencer frotó ese punto justo sobre su corazón y un pequeño destello de magia del chaleco lo envolvió. Se preguntaba, de nuevo, qué era eso, pero al mismo tiempo casi prefería no saber.

—¿Cuándo añadió Hotch a tu chaleco?—preguntó Prentiss acercándose a él. Spencer quería apartarse de su mano, no dejar que se acercara a su chaleco ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no era solo un hechizo normal.

—No lo sé. Usé un chaleco de reserva cuando fuimos tras Jones la primera vez porque recuerda que el tirante del mío se había roto después de que ese cuchillo casi me alcanzara. ¿Así que alguna vez en los últimos dieciocho días? No me lo dijo, pero sentí su magia hoy—Spencer repitió el movimiento sobre su corazón y sintió el destello de nuevo. Esta vez lo envolvió más fuerte y supo lo que era. El amor y la felicidad de Aaron. Se sentía tan bien que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Prentiss había abierto un poco su sensibilidad, como había hecho en el edificio con Jones, y sintió alrededor del chaleco sin tocarlo. Le sonrió suavemente a Spencer y supo lo que había hecho Hotch.

—Usó una combinación de un poderoso hechizo de protección, pero lo entretejió con un hechizo reconfortante de amor. Quiere protegerte y tranquilizarte al mismo tiempo. Te quiere, Spencer. Le llevó un tiempo hacer esto y apuesto a que iba a decírtelo cuando regresara.

—¿Qué pasa si no encontramos la forma de revertirlo, Emily?—se veía tan triste y roto que Prentiss colocó una mano en su brazo y le miró a los ojos.

—Creo que ya sabes qué hacer, Spencer, pero por alguna razón tienes miedo. Te estás conteniendo y no puedes seguir haciendo eso. Creo que Hotch te está mostrando lo que significas para él.

Spencer tocó esa parte del chaleco de nuevo y cerró los ojos para permitirse sentir lo que Hotch había hecho. Le llegó toda su fuerza y dejó que lo envolviera, dándole la esperanza de que recuperaría a su amante. Asintió a Prentiss dejándole saber que lo entendía mientras el resto del equipo finalmente se subía al Suburban después de que llegara el equipo de Limpieza de Hechizos.

Rossi le había explicado rápidamente al jefe del equipo lo que había sucedido y les dijo que dejaran en informe en su mesa a la mañana siguiente. Con una última mirada al edificio, se subió tras el volante y se dirigió a la oficina. No envidiaba a Spencer por tener que decirle a Jack lo que había pasado.

El joven estuvo inquieto todo el camino a la oficina. Dave estaba un poco preocupado por él. Seguía observándolo y había una mirada perdida en sus ojos que Dave nunca había visto antes. No era difícil imaginar que estaba pensando, pero Dave quería saber en qué. En los cuatro años que había conocido al joven, rara vez había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo a su cerebro. Su habilidad de ir del punto A al punto Z sin tan siquiera tocar ningún otro le había dicho por qué estaba en la UAC la primera vez que le había visto trabajar sin ninguna distracción. Se preguntaba qué podrían haber hecho en los días de la Unidad CC con una mente como la suya en el búnker.

Tan pronto como Dave detuvo el Suburban, Reid salió de él. Nadie lo detuvo y Dave no se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta del despacho de Aaron cerrada con Anderson dando vueltas al pie de las escaleras. Dave se detuvo en los escritorios, asegurándose de que el otro agente era consciente de que no se iba a acercar más. El resto del equipo se dispersó, J. J. a su escritorio, Morgan a su despacho y Prentiss a la sala de reuniones.

Spencer cerró la puerta viendo a Jack sentado en la silla de su padre riendo. Aaron estaba en el escritorio con la cabeza atrapada en una caja de pañuelos. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza intentando liberarse. Spencer corrió hacia él mientras Aaron retrocedía intentando apartarse de la caja atascada en su cabeza. Jack también se movió, pero Spencer llegó más rápido a su padre. Agarró al gatito cuando estaba a punto de caer del escritorio. Con cuidado, le sacó la cabeza de la caja y lo levantó.

—Te gusta hacer travesuras, ¿no?—pero la sonrisa no estaba ahí. Sosteniendo al gatito cerca, Spencer se dirigió al sofá y se sentó despacio. Jack fue y se sentó a su lado. Rodeó al chico con un brazo y lo acercó.

—¿Spencer?—Jack le miró preocupado.

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero debes saber que no dejaremos de buscar la manera de traer de vuelta a tu padre—Hotch se estiró y tocó suavemente la barbilla de Spencer con su pata. De algún modo sabía que había sucedido algo—. El hombre que le hizo esto a tu padre está muerto, Jack. Un equipo está investigando la escena intentando encontrar todo lo que pueda ayudar, pero, por ahora, tenemos que seguir buscando.

Hotch cayó de culo sobre el regazo de Spencer. No le gustaba oír lo que Spencer le había dicho a Jack. Quería saber más porque sabía que aún le quedaban cosas por decir. Por alguna razón, le estaba ocultando algo a su hijo y Hotch sabía que probablemente era para proteger a Jack. Arrulló suavemente a Spencer sabiendo que su persona favorita estaba sintiendo más de lo que decía. Spencer siempre sentía más que el resto del equipo.

Spencer apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, rascando suavemente la espalda de Hotch y dejando que su mente se aclarara. Sabía que tenía que resistir, al menos hasta que llegara a casa.

—Pero traerás de vuelta a papá, ¿verdad? Porque lo prometiste, Spencer. Prometiste que traerías a papá—Spencer tragó lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que no podía permitirse derrumbarse. Ni aquí ni ahora.

—Sí, Jack. Aún voy a mantener mi promesa de traer de vuelta a Aaron. Lo necesitamos—acercó más a Jack y lo abrazó fuerte.

Unos minutos más tarde, hubo un suave toque en la puerta y Spencer respondió que estaba abierta. No le sorprendió ver que era Rossi.

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Llévate a Jack y a Aaron a casa, come algo y descansa. Podemos encargarnos de todo esto mañana después de recibir el informe.

Spencer le dio las gracias a Rossi levantándose y le dijo a Jack que recogiera sus cosas. Observó al chico recoger su tarea del escritorio. Pensó brevemente en colocarlo todo como estaba, pero lo descartó. Jack se puso la sudadera que llevaba de abrigo. La debió de haber intercambiado con el abrigo que llevaba esa mañana. Spencer no podía recordar ver la sudadera desde hacía unas semanas así que probablemente era su abrigo extra en el colegio.

—Spencer, ¿papá puede montar en mi capucha hasta que lleguemos al coche?—Jack parecía muy emocionado y Spencer miró a Aaron. Parecía que Jack se la había traído para darle paseos a su padre en la capucha. Sonrió y supo que sería una manera de asegurarse de que el gatito no intentaba escabullirse a ninguna parte así que, cuando Jack estuvo junto a él en la puerta, pasó a Aaron a una mano y abrió la capucha para deslizarlo dentro. Su mirada algo indignada era adorable.

—Da gracias a que no te grabé con la cabeza atrapada en la caja de pañuelos y se lo envié al equipo. Montar en la capucha de tu hijo no va a matarte de vergüenza. Incluso hemos mantenido bastante oculto que te has convertido en un gato—Spencer juraba que Aaron le resopló. Aun así lo ignoró y se dirigieron al escritorio de Spencer donde recogió sus cosas y se echó la bolsa al hombro. Se aseguró de que todos los archivos de Hotch estaban en su bandeja de salida para que se encargaran de ellos antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Jack estuvo callado en el camino al aparcamiento, girando constantemente su cabeza para mirar a su padre. Spencer sonrió ante el cuidado que Jack estaba mostrando hacia su padre. Se preguntaba si este iba a ser el incidente que provocara que Jack quisiera una mascota. Aaron había señalado que estaba sorprendido de que el chico no hubiera querido una antes. Se habló de hamsters o peces cuando hablaron del tema. Animales que pudieran vivir en un apartamento y no necesitar cuidados diarios si se aseguraban de dejarles agua fresca y comida antes de marcharse. De ese modo Jessica no tendría que preocuparse por el animal más que de vez en cuando mientras estaban en casos. Spencer se había sorprendido cuando Aaron le había preguntado su opinión, pero ahora veía el motivo. Aaron quería acercar un poco más a Spencer a sus vidas. No era engañoso, solo una manera muy propia de Aaron de no querer asustarle.

Cuando Jack llegó al coche, se detuvo antes de entrar. Esperó a que Spencer sacara a Aaron de su capucha y extendió las manos para él.

—Asegúrate de que se queda en tu regazo. No creo que el viaje en mi bolsa le hiciera ningún bien esta mañana.

—Lo prometo.

Spencer cogió la mochila de Jack y la dejó junto a la suya en el asiento trasero. Para cuando se sentó tras el volante, Jack ya estaba atado y tenía ambas manos envueltas alrededor del gatito. No parecía que estuviera apretando demasiado así que Spencer arrancó el coche. La hora punta acababa de terminar por lo que el trayecto no fue demasiado malo, pero aun así Spencer condujo con mucho cuidado. Cada vez que Aaron intentaba soltarse del agarre de Jack, el chico le regañaba y apretaba su agarre hasta que Aaron se quedaba quieto. Sonrió mientras le observaba. Jack era un chico fuerte y eso era tanto cosa de Aaron como de Haley. Habían criado a un buen hijo durante los primeros cinco años y Aaron había seguido haciéndolo los últimos dos años. Jack iba a ser un hombre maravilloso. Aaron estaría orgulloso de quien será en el futuro. Spencer tragó saliva para no dejar escapar un pequeño sollozo al pensar que estaría orgulloso de llamarlo también hijo.

—Spencer, ¿qué va a comer papá para cenar?

—Aún nos quedan espaguetis de los que trajo tu tía Jessica. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero tailandés. Papá dijo que el tailandés que está cerca de nosotros no lo hace bien cuando pide y quiero Pad Thai.

—Y un mordisco de mi Tom Kha Kai. Podemos hacer un pedido. Y también pediré el favorito de tu papá.

Jack sonrió y se inclinó, levantando a Aaron al mismo tiempo. Escuchó mientras el chico susurraba algo a la oreja del gatito. Aaron lamió su cara cuando el chico terminó. Eran terriblemente lindos juntos.

Después de cenar, con Aaron comiendo más comida robada de los platos de Jack y Spencer que de la suya propia, el gatito pareció conseguir un estallido de energía así que Spencer los dejó sueltos en el salón con el pájaro atado a un palo y el calcetín mientras se encargaba de la colada. Sacó todas las cosas rompibles del camino y escuchó los sonidos de pies correteando por la sala junto al sonido de garras en madera y a veces linóleo. En cierto momento escuchó la estruendosa risa de Jack y fue por el pasillo para echar un vistazo. Jack había encontrado un puntero láser en alguna parte y lo estaba usando sentado en el sofá. Era adorable ver a Aaron perseguir el punto a donde Jack lo dirigía, incluyendo justo cinco centímetros por encima del alcance del gatito en la pared, lo que hizo que intentara trepar dicha pared para alcanzarlo. Esperaba que Aaron mantuviera sus recuerdos de esto cuando volviera a cambiar.

El pequeño abismo de dolor que había aparecido en su estómago en el edificio en el que Jones se había suicidado estalló de nuevo. Regresó para terminar con la ropa. Cogiendo las toallas, Spencer fue al baño. Lo observó, realmente lo observó. Tenía un estuche de lentillas de repuesto fuera porque el principal estaba en el apartamento de Aaron. Llevaba sin champú durante dos semanas porque seguía olvidando comprar más y simplemente se duchaba en casa de Aaron porque sabía que tenía allí. Si tenía que ducharse en su casa, usaba lavavajillas de la cocina, razón por la cual el bote extra estaba en la ducha. Toda su comida perecedera tenía una caducidad larga porque comía en casa de Aaron y solo comía aquí los días que Aaron no conseguía convencerle de quedarse porque sentía que tenía que regresar a su apartamento. Era casi como si ya estuvieran viviendo juntos y Spencer solo usara el apartamento como una escapatoria a corto plazo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Spencer se giró para ver que Aaron había entrado y ahora estaba tumbado sobre el montón de ropa limpia que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de colgar. Cuando Aaron le vio, se estiró y pareció acomodarse un poco más en la ropa. Diciéndole que no iba a levantarse. Spencer echó un vistazo a Jack, descubriéndolo viendo algo en el Discovery Channel. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia Aaron arrodillándose frente a él. Su mano fue directa al vientre de Aaron, frotándolo.

—Jones se suicidó tan pronto como lo encontramos. Aaron, le ganaste en algunas becas. Mató a esa gente para atraernos a donde estaba. Tú siempre fuiste su objetivo. Hizo esto a propósito. Te transformó en un gato para humillarte—Aaron se sentó en la ropa y le miró. En ese momento Spencer le echó más de menos que nunca. Se inclinó, dejando que la pila de ropa le amortiguara mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. No iba a llorar con Jack en la habitación de al lado—. No sé qué hacer. Lo he leído todo, Aaron, y no sé qué hacer.

Hotch se levantó sobre sus pequeñas patas y se acercó a él hasta acariciar el rostro de Spencer con el suyo. Quería consolarlo más, pero todo lo que podía hacer era maullar suavemente. Extendió su pata delantera y tocó a Spencer en la nariz.

—Aaron—Spencer suspiró rascando a Hotch bajo la barbilla. No había oído nada de Jack en un rato y quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Le dijo a Hotch que volvería enseguida y el gatito se giró unas cuántas veces y se acurrucó en la ropa de Spencer. El joven se levantó y se dirigió al salón y vio que Jack se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Decidió no mover al chico. Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines con cuidado y le echó la manta por encima. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se levantó, sintió hincharse esa pequeña porción de su corazón que tenía reservada para Jack. Sabía que quería al chico, pero justo en este momento supo cuánto. Jack se había vuelto muy importante para él durante los últimos meses. Aunque no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, era suficiente para que sus sentimientos por el chico profundizaran. Spencer se preguntaba mientras observaba al chico de qué tenía miedo.

Con gran pesar, se movió por el apartamento, echando la llave a la puerta y apagando las luces. Mantuvo la de la campana sobre el fogón solo en caso de que Jack necesitara levantarse en cualquier momento durante la noche. Finalmente, volvió a su cama y vio que Hotch se había quedado dormido en su ropa. Rio suavemente para sí mismo por lo tranquilo que se veía. Se apoyó contra la pared cerca del baño y dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Había un pensamiento principal que había estado dando vueltas por su mente todo el día. Era cuánto estaba enamorado de él y cuánto lo necesitaba. Cada detalle que había estado observando los últimos dos días le hacían darse cuenta de cuánto había convertido a Hotch en parte de su vida. Tras los casos, la mayoría de las veces, cuando pensaba en casa siempre era con Hotch.

Spencer se apartó de la pared y se desnudó. Cogiendo su neceser de su bolsa de viaje se dio una ducha rápida. No tardó mucho en meterse en la cama y Hotch se enroscó sobre su pecho. Había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y Jack sabía llamar así que no estaba preocupado porque el chico entrara. Finalmente, completamente solo, sostuvo a Hotch en sus manos.

—Te quiero—soltó mirando el rostro del gatito—. Te quiero y te necesito, Aaron. Vuelve a mí, por favor, vuelve a mí para que pueda decírtelo como humano. Lo siento, siento mucho no habértelo dicho nunca, pero tenía miedo. Me ofreciste todo lo que siempre he querido y me daba miedo.

—Mrrawr—maulló Hotch presionando su rostro con el de Spencer. Quería decírselo también y maldijo sus maullidos. Intentaba consolar a su amor y no sabía cómo. Todo lo que podía hacer era enroscarse y acurrucarse tan cerca de él como podía.

Spencer se tumbó de lado y acomodó a Hotch contra su pecho. No pudo contenerlas cuando las lágrimas cayeron finalmente. Cuando Hotch comenzó a ronronear contra él, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar más fuerte mientras se acurrucaba alrededor del pequeño gatito. Todos esos sentimientos que había encerrado dentro de él se desbordaron mientras sostenía a Hotch en sus brazos. Amaba a Hotch. Y, aunque se lo había admitido al equipo, solo era parte de lo que sentía por el hombre. Hotch siempre había estado ahí para él. Tras Georgia, tras la marcha de Gideon, tras todo, él era la persona con la que podía contar y ahora Hotch contaba con él y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Nada en su investigación le daba ninguna pista sobre cómo transformar a Hotch.

—Te necesito—susurró de nuevo. Con sus emociones purgadas, se estaba formando un dolor de cabeza, pero estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con ello. Respirando hondo, intentó liberar el estrés como Hotch le había enseñado. Lentamente, por fin comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Varias horas más tarde, Spencer se sintió extraño. Como si hubiera un peso sobre él, pero era un peso familiar, pero no podía ser. Abrió los ojos cauteloso y miró hacia abajo para ver un brazo alrededor suyo y en ese momento quiso llorar. Se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de Aaron Hotchner.

—Aaron—prácticamente gritó pegándose alrededor del hombre. Estaba abrazándolo tembloroso.

—Hey, está bien, Spencer—Aaron lo acercó y pasó una mano por el pelo de Spencer.

—Nunca pensé que te recuperaría. Tenía tanto miedo, Aaron.

—Shh, ahora estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy aquí—Aaron repitió una y otra vez sus palabras de consuelo mientras sostenía al genio en sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Aaron. Te quiero y siento no habértelo dicho nunca y sí, sí, te quiero a ti y a Jack y todo ello. No significa que no tenga miedo porque estoy aterrado, pero lo quiero, todo, quiero todo, Aaron—besó a Aaron y puso todo lo que sentía en ese beso. Aaron lo sostuvo por su nuca, sin dejar que se apartara de él. Solo se apartó cuando Spencer bostezó. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Spencer y frotó su espalda.

—Yo también te quiero, Spencer—la mano de Aaron en su espalda hizo que Spencer se tranquilizara. Inhaló y exhaló y se relajó en el cuerpo de su amante. Cerró los ojos mientras la mano en su espalda pasó a su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla. Quería abrir la boca y decirle que parara porque era una manera segura de hacerle dormir—. Necesitas dormir. Podemos hablar cuando despertemos. Estaré justo aquí.

—Sueño.

—Verás que no soy un sueño cuando aún esté aquí cuando despiertes—Aaron besó su frente y Spencer se rindió a la sensación. Su cuerpo y mente estaban tan cansados que solo quería dormir y dormir en brazos de Aaron siempre era bueno. Lo echaba de menos cuando no dormía con él.

Aaron esperó a que la respiración de Spencer se atenuara antes de permitir que su propio cuerpo se relajara. Él también se había sorprendido de despertar envuelto alrededor de Spencer en forma humana de nuevo. Cuando habían comenzado el caso, había estado seguro de que el Sudes no estaba usando ese hechizo ya que era demasiado simple y estaba demasiado fuera de su campo, pero al saber que estaba pensado para él y para humillarlo, encajaba. Aaron había sido inaguantable en el colegio. Ni siquiera recordaba a Jones. Que alguien lo amara no le cabía en la cabeza a Jones así que convertirlo en un animal hasta que alguien le declarara su amor era una manera segura de mantenerlo como animal. Otros hechizos tenían formas de romperlos, pero el hechizo del alma gemela era un hechizo duro y rápido. Por eso los ancianos de los tiempos antiguos solo lo usaban en caso de las personas cabezotas.

Spencer se acurrucó tan cerca como pudo, como siempre hacía cuando dormían así, y Aaron sabía que él también necesitaba dormir. Mientras que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo como gatito dormido, no se acercaba a lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Podía sentir su magia mientras intentaba calmar a Spencer, pero había sido bloqueada. Incluso ahora, su magia estaba buscándolo de nuevo y asegurándose de que Spencer estaba bien. Spencer se estremeció cuando la magia lo envolvió. Después buscó a Jack y pudo sentir al chico dormido en el salón. Solo entonces se permitió quedarse dormido.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse al dormitorio a través de las cortinas parcialmente abiertas. Se estiró y sintió que Spencer también estaba cerca de despertar. Su cuerpo no estaba completamente relajado a su lado. Estaba luchando por no despertar. O al menos parte de él. Aaron sintió una dura polla presionando su cadera. Se giró junto al joven hasta que Spencer estuvo de lado con Aaron frente a él. Por suerte, habían estado en el centro del colchón así que no tiró al joven de la cama. Spencer resopló e intentó aferrarse más fuerte. Aaron rio antes de besarle. El joven respondió con entusiasmo. Esta siempre era su manera favorita de despertar.

Spencer despertó lentamente mientras el beso se profundizaba. La mano de Aaron extendida en su trasero lo mantuvo en su lugar, justo donde lo quería. Ser convertido en un gatito también había cambiado las cosas para Aaron. Spencer se había estado conteniendo, pero también lo había hecho Aaron, solo que se habían contenido en cosas diferentes. El joven abrió los ojos cuando Aaron comenzó a mecer sus cuerpos juntos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un segundo y después su rostro se vio exactamente igual que cuando se había dado la vuelta sorprendido al ser sostenido en los brazos de Aaron horas antes. Aaron rompió el beso y frotó sus rostros juntos antes de dejar que sus labios rozaran la oreja del genio.

—¿Puedo tenerte, Spencer?

—Sí—respondió Spencer. El joven lamió una línea por el cuello de Aaron antes de besarle de nuevo. Aaron los giró hasta donde Spencer estaba encima, pero entre sus piernas abiertas. Agarró sus nalgas para mantenerlo inmóvil mientras embestía contra él.

—Coge el lubricante—Aaron movió al joven hasta donde pudo tomar un endurecido pezón en su boca. Provocó que Spencer gritara, pero el joven extendió la mano hacia la mesilla.

La probabilidad de que no se vincularan era escasa con sexo penetrativo, por lo profundos que eran y habían sido desde el principio los sentimientos de Aaron por el joven. Aaron había sentido su propio vínculo con Haley desvanecerse lentamente tras el nacimiento de Jack. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca se sentiría así de nuevo, pero ya no le importaba esa promesa. No sentir eso con Spencer dolía más que la idea de que se desvaneciera de nuevo. Se habían satisfecho masturbándose, con felaciones y sexo intercrural. Ambos conocían los riesgos del sexo penetrativo. El cajón cayó al suelo y Spencer tuvo que inclinarse aún más para coger el lubricante. Aaron le agarró por la cintura para evitar que volcara y cuando se sentó con él en las manos, Aaron sonrió. La sonrisa en el rostro del otro hombre era de felicidad y amor combinados. Había sabido que Spencer le quería, pero no imaginó que oír las palabras de su boca cambiaría tanto entre ellos, y lo hizo. No solo era esta necesidad física de tenerlo, también había una sensación de plenitud. Cogió el lubricante de su amante, abriéndolo y bajando a Spencer con su mano libre. Spencer se movió hasta que sus piernas estaban por fuera de las de Aaron y Aaron las usó para abrirlo solo un poco más mientras humedecía sus dedos.

Provocando a Spencer con la punta de su dedo, penetró la boca del joven con su lengua. Lentamente abrió al hombre sobre él con sus dedos, cada vez que los músculos se contraían, Aaron los sacaba y volvía a meterlos lentamente. Habían pasado años desde que el joven tuviera sexo anal y Aaron no quería hacerle daño. Se tomó su tiempo preparándolo hasta que tuvo tres dedos dentro de él. Spencer estaba goteando para cuando Aaron sintió que estaba listo.

—¿Tienes condones?—preguntó Aaron. Spencer abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Aaron, sacudiendo la cabeza. Aaron limpió su mano en la cama y acercó a Spencer para besarlo de nuevo—. Ambos estamos limpios. Conocemos los riesgos.

—Te quiero en mí—susurró Spencer, todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando con necesidad. Cogió el lubricante de donde Aaron lo había dejado y vertió un poco en su mano, llevándola hacia atrás y cubriendo la verga de Aaron con el lubricante. Antes de que Aaron pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar de cambiar posiciones, que había otras mejores para la primera vez, Spencer movió sus piernas y agarró el miembro de Aaron, manteniéndolo recto mientras comenzaba a descender. Aaron solo podía ayudar a sostenerlo mientras lentamente se penetraba.

Spencer tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta mientras poco a poco se deslizaba sobre la verga de Aaron. Aaron ansiaba moverse, embestirlo, pero mantuvo el control porque si no lo hacía le haría daño y eso era algo que nunca quería hacer. Cuando estuvieron piel con piel, Spencer abrió los ojos y miró a Aaron. Sus ojos brillaban en la luz, llenos de emoción. Aaron se incorporó para besarle. Esto era lo que más había echado de menos. Ser capaz de simplemente estar con él, besarle cuando quisiera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Aaron acariciando el rostro de Spencer. Podía sentir el vínculo comenzando a formarse ya. Cada nervio bajo su piel donde se tocaban estaba vivo. Spencer no se levantó, en su lugar se balanceó un poco y Aaron gruñó, agarrando más fuerte las caderas de Spencer. La mano de Spencer se hundió en su pelo, manteniéndolo quieto mientras apoyaba su otra mano en su hombro, sosteniéndose. Aaron llevó un brazo hacia atrás para sostenerse él mismo. Se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo el aliento mientras Spencer se balanceaba lentamente. Se sentía muy bien para Aaron y, por la mirada en el rostro de Spencer, se sentía igual de bien para él. Ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho, no con todo lo que se habían negado sumado al vínculo creciendo cada vez más.

Aaron dejó el agarre en la cadera de Spencer para envolver su erección, haciendo que Spencer gritara. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta. Aaron lo masturbó al mismo ritmo que este se follaba en la verga de Aaron. No tardó mucho en sentir a Spencer apretar a su alrededor y entonces se estaba corriendo. Spencer apretó la mano en su pelo hasta que resultó doloroso y hundió las uñas de la otra mano en su hombro y Aaron estaba bastante seguro de que iba a tener moratones. El ritmo de Spencer flaqueó y Aaron plantó sus pies para tomar el control, embistiéndolo. Spencer gimoteó mientras Aaron cambiaba de idea y salía de él tras unas pocas embestidas.

Empujando a Spencer, Aaron tumbó al joven de espaldas. Estaba exhausto y solo le miraba confuso. Aaron envolvió las piernas de Spencer alrededor de su cintura mientras entraba de nuevo en él lentamente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a hacerle daño con la nueva posición, Aaron apoyó un brazo por encima de él, envolviendo el otro alrededor de la espalda de Spencer y agarrando su hombro opuesto por detrás. Al mismo tiempo que embestía, Aaron le atrajo y Spencer jadeó por la sensación. Las piernas de Spencer apretaron alrededor de él y no era capaz de apartarse demasiado.

—No voy a ninguna parte—susurró Aaron antes de tomar su boca en un beso. Spencer lo sostuvo cerca mientras embestía en él, una y otra vez. Aaron aguantó tanto como pudo. Cada punto de contacto entre ellos estaba hormigueando con el vínculo. Solo faltaba una cosa para cimentarlo completamente—. Te quiero, Spencer.

—Yo también te quiero. Aaron, por favor—Spencer estaba jadeando y Aaron podía sentir que estaba duro de nuevo.

—Si no quieres esto, tenemos que parar ahora—dijo Aaron, asegurándose de que esto realmente era lo que Spencer quería. No quería parar, sacarlo, pero lo haría.

—Soy tuyo.

Aaron embistió una última vez, dejando escapar su magia. Sintió el vínculo estallar por completo y asentarse, y les hizo llegar al límite. Si Aaron no le hubiera cubierto la boca para ahogar el grito, Spencer habría despertado a todo el edificio, incluyendo a Jack. Podía sentir la magia del vínculo asentarse en Spencer. Era doloroso mientras la magia lo marcaba. Aaron le besó suavemente, ayudando a tranquilizarlo mientras el vínculo se asentaba entre ambos. Ya podía sentir la sutil sensación de Spencer en el fondo de su mente. El dolor se estaba desvaneciendo y Spencer estaba sintiendo el vínculo, probándolo. Después de que saliera el tema del vínculo la primera vez, Spencer había leído todo lo que había podido encontrar sobre vínculos mágicos. Nunca había mencionado si en realidad quería uno o no.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Aaron, acariciando el rostro de Spencer con su nariz antes de inhalar. Oliendo sudor, semen y sus esencias unidas. Olía como si finalmente estuviera en casa.

—Sí—Spencer sonaba agotado—. ¿Tú?

—Me encuentro increíblemente bien—dijo Aaron con una sonrisa antes de lamer el cuello de Spencer.

—Aaron—Spencer gimió enroscándose alrededor de su amante.

—¿Sí?—Aaron sonrió juguetonamente sosteniendo a Spencer cerca. No imaginaba que pudiera cansarse de abrazar a Spencer. La sensación era tan diferente de Haley y ya sabía que el vínculo era más fuerte del que había tenido nunca con ella. Sabía que jamás habría nadie más, Spencer lo era todo para él. Spencer no había ocultado nada del vínculo. Se habían revelado el uno al otro. Llevaría días que se asentara, pero después se sentiría lleno de un modo que nunca creyó posible.

—Eras un gatito terrible, lo sabes, ¿no?

Aaron rio suavemente mordisqueando la barbilla de Spencer. El vínculo deseaba tanto contacto de piel como fuera posible en ese momento. Le daría todo cuanto pudiera por el mayor tiempo posible, pero la necesidad de ver a su hijo estaba creciendo.

—Era un gatito adorable y lo sabes—gruñó Aaron al oído de Spencer—. ¿Y la corbata?

Spencer no pudo evitar el rubor que creció por su rostro mientras lo enterraba en el cuello de Aaron.

—Olía como tú y yo... solo quería algo tuyo—Aaron inhaló mientras estrechaba los brazos alrededor del joven. Entendía lo que Spencer quería decir. Era una de las razones por las que había cogido el chaleco y el calcetín. No podía decirles lo asustado que había estado y tener algo de Spencer le había ayudado a tranquilizarse.

—¿Lo decías en serio? ¿Mudarte, estar con nosotros?

—Sí. Lo quiero todo, Aaron, y lamento que tuviera que pasar esto para darme cuenta. Te quiero, quiero a Jack y quiero estar siempre contigo.

Aaron acarició el rostro de Spencer con el suyo una vez más, sabía que tenían más de lo que hablar, pero realmente quería ver a Jack, hacerle saber a su hijo que se encontraba bien.

—Necesito una ducha rápida y después a mi hijo—Aaron sintió la pérdida casi de inmediato cuando Spencer se apartó de él, pero no estaba triste. Sabía que habría mucho tiempo para estar juntos, especialmente ahora que Spencer había aceptado mudarse.

Estar de pie bajo la cálida ducha era lo mejor del mundo en ese momento. Mientras que limpiarse uno mismo como gatito era bastante conveniente, no servía de nada como humano. Aaron aún estaba intentando procesar los últimos dos días cuando sintió brazos alrededor de él.

—Te he echado de menos—Spencer apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Aaron y le abrazó con fuerza.

—No voy a ninguna parte—Aaron se giró en los brazos de Spencer y tomó su boca en un suave y casi casto beso, pero era lo más dulce del mundo para Aaron—. Nunca me cansaré de eso.

Spencer se ruborizó mientras besaba a Aaron una vez más y comenzó a presionarle para que terminara. Sabía que si no lo hacían acabarían de nuevo en la cama. Lo que no era una mala idea –Spencer sonrió para sí mismo ante ese pensamiento–, pero tenían mucho que hacer.

No les llevó mucho rato terminar sus duchas y Aaron estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Iba a pedirles el día libre, pero primero tenía que ver a Jack.

Casi antes de que saliera al pasillo, Jack estaba volando hacia él y envolviendo las piernas de Aaron con sus brazos.

—Papá, eres tú de nuevo—prácticamente gritó. Aaron rio arrodillándose y abrazando del todo a Jack.

—Sí, amigo, soy yo de nuevo—Aaron le abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Spencer encontró el hechizo correcto?—Aaron casi se ahogó con la risa que estalló y tuvo que pensar rápidamente. Aún no estaba preparado para _la charla_ con su hijo.

—Sí, Jack. Spencer encontró el hechizo correcto. Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a por tortitas y le mostramos a Spencer nuestra sorpresa?

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Ya verás—el tono juguetón de Aaron puso a Spencer en alerta. No estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para más sorpresas. Demasiada emoción iba a abrumarlo. Escogió ir a la cocina y echar un trago de agua. Aaron fue tras él, envolviendo su vientre con un brazo, la mano deslizándose bajo su camiseta para tocar piel. Por mucho que había leído sobre lo que hacía un vínculo y qué esperar, esto era mucho más. Podía sentir la felicidad de Aaron ahí, justo al fondo de su mente. Sabía que con el tiempo, sería capaz de apartarlo hasta que no fuera tan abrumador, pero ahora mismo disfrutaba de él.

Spencer se giró en sus brazos y descubrió que Aaron estaba presionando un botón en su teléfono. Spencer abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Aaron solo le miró. Sonó dos veces por el altavoz y alguien descolgó.

—¿Reid?—la voz de Dave sonó a través del teléfono—. ¿Por qué estás llamando desde el teléfono de Aaron?

—¿Por qué no iba a llamar con mi propio teléfono, Dave?—Aaron estaba sonriendo y parecía muy feliz. Spencer nunca le había visto tan feliz.

—¿Aaron?

—Spencer y yo vamos a tomarnos el día libre. Os veremos el lunes—Aaron ni siquiera esperó a que Dave dijera algo. En su lugar, colgó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo. Spencer se dio cuenta de que Jack no estaba en la cocina—. Vamos a tomarnos un día para recuperarnos mentalmente. Es viernes. Jack se está vistiendo y después iremos a por las tortitas y no tienes permitido preguntar cuál es la sorpresa. Ahora, aún tienes las llaves del coche en tu bolsa así que por qué no bajas y esta vez yo voy de acompañante y Jack en el asiento de atrás.

—Vale—Spencer miró a Aaron cautelosamente, pero todo lo que había en su rostro y en sus ojos era felicidad. Cualquiera que fuera la sorpresa, tenía que ser algo que le hiciera feliz, así que se inclinó por un beso antes de ir a ponerse los zapatos para salir del apartamento.

—¿Listo, papá?—llamó Jack saliendo del baño. Aaron asintió y sonrió. Jack recogió todas sus cosas, mochila, bolsas con sus ropas y su sudadera antes de que Aaron echara un vistazo alrededor del apartamento. Con su magia suprimida por el hechizo, tenía mucha que gastar y una buena idea sobre en qué gastarla. Se acercó a la puerta, haciendo que Jack saliera frente a él. En la entrada, se concentró y recitó un hechizo en voz baja. Una caja apareció frente a él y cuando la abrió, todo en el apartamento comenzó a encogerse a un tamaño diminuto y llenó la caja. Otro murmullo y la caja cruzó la ciudad.

Jack estaba riendo tras él y saltando sobre sus pies. Al fin estaba consiguiendo su mayor deseo.

El desayuno fue ligero y lleno de risas mientras Jack le contaba a su padre sobre el puntero láser. Spencer también rio sobre cómo Aaron había caído en el inodoro y sus otras travesuras. Los ánimos eran ligeros y felices.

—Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo no te ahogaste con el collar?—Spencer acababa de darse cuenta de que el collar no estaba alrededor del cuello de Aaron y tampoco lo había visto en la cama.

—Cierre de seguridad. Tan pronto como fui yo mismo otra vez, el collar saltó.

—Ohh. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Aaron sonrió y echó un sorbo a su café. Se lo mostraría a Spencer cuando le enseñara su sorpresa.

—No te lo voy a decir. Ahora termina el desayuno y tendrás tu sorpresa.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, pero se terminó la comida en su plato. Tan pronto como terminaron y Aaron pagó, tenía a Spencer sentado de copiloto mientras Jack aún se sentaba en el asiento de atrás. No tardaron mucho en llegar y Aaron había conjurado una venda para los ojos en Spencer, diciéndole que solo era temporal. Aparcó, salió del coche y fue al lado de Spencer. Sacando al joven del coche, sostuvo sus manos y lo llevó consigo.

—¿Aaron, qué está pasando?—Jack había corrido hasta la puerta delantera de la casa en la que Aaron se había detenido y la abrió con la llave que Aaron le había dado. Una vez que pasaron el umbral y estaban de pie en el salón, Aaron deshizo la venda.

—¿Aaron? Estamos en una casa.

—Sí, nuestra casa. Ha estado esperándonos.

—¿Tú... tú compraste una casa para nosotros?

—Sí. Iba a ser una sorpresa esa noche. Lo siento, Spencer. Siento haberme contenido contigo y hacerte dudar siempre. Lo decía en serio aquella noche cuando dije que te quería en mi vida, nuestra vida. Y ahora sé por qué no confiabas en mis palabras. Tenía miedo, Spencer. Miedo de que si compartía el vínculo contigo se desvanecería algún día como sucedió con Haley. Me estaba conteniendo, pero nunca más.

—Aaron—Spencer estaba demasiado lleno de emociones para decir nada mientras envolvía a Aaron con sus brazos.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo—Aaron llevó a Spencer escaleras arriba hasta el ático. Había una escalera plegable que era fácilmente accesible. Los tres subieron las escaleras y Spencer no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando fijamente.

—¿Aaron, tú... hiciste esto por mí?—el ático tenía estanterías del suelo al techo en tres paredes. La cuarta pared era de altas ventanas arqueadas artísticamente enmarcadas. Cada ventana tenía un asiento hecho a medida. Al sur de la sala estaban los muebles de la sala de estar de Spencer. En la pared este, había una larga repisa sin libros, pero con una nueva cafetera, jarras para agua y un pequeño cuenco con aperitivos.

—Spencer, mira—dijo Jack excitado de pie junto a la repisa abierta. Bajo ella, en el armario, había una nevera doble. En el lado norte, había un gran puff y un sofá.

—Sé cuánto valoras tu privacidad, que algunas veces necesitas estar solo. Si quieres, podemos subir también tu escritorio. Te quiero, Spencer, y quiero que estés cómodo en nuestro hogar.

Spencer envolvió a Aaron en un abrazo.

—Nadie ha hecho nada así por mí, Aaron. Gracias, gracias. Me encanta—se inclinó y besó a su pareja—. Nuestro hogar. Me gusta eso—Spencer sonrió mientras dejaba la sensación de hogar asentarse en él.

Tras un momento, se apartó de los brazos de Aaron y fue a echar un vistazo por toda la casa. Le gustó la oficina preparada para ambos. Una habitación para Jack, la habitación de ellos, el salón y finalmente la cocina. Esto tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y más. Aaron había pensando en él tanto como en sus propias necesidades y en las de Jack. Era una mezcla perfecta de los tres.

—Me encanta todo, Aaron. Solo tenemos que recoger mis cosas.

—Ya está hecho. La caja de ahí tiene todas tus cosas. Envié primero los muebles para que estuvieran en lugar cuando llegáramos, pero esa caja tiene todo lo demás. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo revisándolo si lo necesitas.

Spencer tomó la mano de Aaron y lo llevó a su habitación. Vio que todos los muebles eran nuevos y tendrían capacidad para las necesidades de ambos. Cuando miró en la cómoda comenzó a reír. Allí, a la vista de cualquiera, había un cuello de maniquí con el collar colocado alrededor.

—Estás loco—Spencer rio tocando el collar que Hotch había llevado durante eso tres días.

—No sé, es lindo—Hotch cogió el collar y lo aflojó, poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello—. Incluso tiene una corbata—sonrió mientras Spencer solo sacudía la cabeza.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que tendría—el rostro de Spencer se tornó sombrío. Miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió. Era mucho más de lo que jamás habría pensado que tendría.

—Jack está en su habitación—Aaron era consciente de su hijo y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en comenzar a formarse ese vínculo ahora que Spencer estaba vinculado a él—. Tenemos que echar un viaje para recoger el resto de nuestras cosas de nuestro apartamento. Puedo hacerlo fácilmente, pero tengo que estar ahí. Usé mucho poder extra para recoger tus cosas—Aaron recorrió la mejilla de Spencer con un dedo y sonrió—. Me has hecho increíblemente feliz, Spencer—tocó los labios de Spencer con los suyos y su vínculo destelló entre ellos. Era una cálida y maravillosa sensación y Aaron sabía que nunca se cansaría de ello—. ¿Qué tal una cena de equipo esta noche? Podemos contarles todo.

Spencer se mordió el labio pensando en ello por un momento.

—Suena bien. Qui-quiero que lo sepan. Te quiero—se inclinó hacia Aaron y le besó una vez más antes de dejarle ir. Observó al hombre salir de la habitación y rio porque no se había quitado el collar.

  
  


  
  


A Spencer le parecía bien la cena del equipo hasta que el equipo comenzó a llegar. Aaron le observó desde la puerta de la cocina. El pollo estaba horneado y lo estaba emplatando, pero por sus movimientos Aaron sabía que estaba nervioso. Se movió silenciosamente por la cocina, llegando tras él y, tras dejar el trozo de pollo en el plato usando las pinzas, Aaron cogió sus manos. Un sutil apretón en su mano izquierda y Spencer dejó las pinzas.

—Te estás escondiendo—le murmuró Aaron al oído. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su amante, tomando los brazos de Spencer con él. Acarició con la nariz y rozó con sus labios la piel del cuello del joven. El vínculo destelló y Spencer se estremeció. Iba a echarlo de menos cuando estuviera completamente asentado y no destellara siempre que se tocaran. No era gran cosa hacerlo destellar, pero echaría de menos la sorpresa.

—Prentiss sabe lo del chaleco.

—¿Oh? No se... suponía que lo pusieran con tu equipamiento todavía—Aaron había querido hablar con él sobre ello antes de que lo usara.

—Fue lo único que me mantuvo de una pieza después de que Jones se suicidara así que da las gracias, de lo contrario Prentiss probablemente habría tenido que sedarme—Spencer inclinó la cabeza y Aaron le dio el beso que estaba pidiendo—. Bien. Dejaré que uses tu extravagante magia para emplatar la comida.

—¿Extravagante magia?—preguntó Aaron. Las palabras eran juguetonas y si no existiera el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera, le recordaría a Spencer exactamente lo que podía hacer su extravagante magia para reducir a Spencer a un sollozante y suplicante desastre. Spencer pareció darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza porque intentó escapar de los brazos de Aaron, pero lo sostuvo fuerte—. Esta noche te recordaré cuánto te gusta mi «extravagante» magia cuando bauticemos el dormitorio.

—Aaron—Spencer gimoteó y comenzó a jadear. Aaron podía sentir el comienzo de su excitación a través del vínculo y lo soltó. Spencer salió de entre él y la encimera y se dirigió al frigorífico. Aaron lo observó, sabiendo que Spencer podía sentir su mirada. Spencer siempre sabía cuándo le estaba mirando. Siempre lo había sabido. Su joven amante le frunció el ceño abriendo el frigorífico para coger una botella de agua. Spencer mantuvo el ceño fruncido mientras bebía la botella entera de agua. Aaron solo le sonrió—. Eres incorregible.

—Y me quieres de todos modos—replicó Aaron. La mirada de Spencer se suavizó en una sonrisa.

—Sí, te quiero.

—Wah, ¿no es un lugar un tanto extraño para un «sí, quiero», guaperas?—preguntó Morgan.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la puerta donde estaban Morgan y Dave. Spencer sonrió y le lanzó la botella de agua. El otro agente se limitó a mirarle mientras la botella volaba hacia él, pero la cogió justo cuando se acercaba a su rostro.

—¿No estás de humor?—preguntó Morgan con una sonrisa—. Vamos, Jack está hablando de la librería del ático y todos quieren una visita. Y la conseguiremos de Jack si hace falta.

Aaron sonrió saliendo de la cocina. Le daría unos minutos a Spencer para tranquilizarse. Saludar al resto del equipo que había llegado le daría ese tiempo. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento en que Spencer se diera cuenta de que sería capaz de enviar sus emociones a través del vínculo hasta Aaron. Como la excitación. Había oído historias sobre otras parejas con vínculo que estando en el trabajo habían sufrido un flujo de estimulación tan fuerte que terminaron teniendo que ir a ocuparse de su excitación. Estaba teniendo estos mismos húmedos pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta para ver a J. J., Will y Henry. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. Will sonrió y tan solo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ni siquiera quiero saberlo—rio J. J. mientras Hotch le daba un abrazo.

—Ni te lo voy a decir. Entrad. Henry, Jack está arriba mostrándole a Morgan la librería del ático si quieres ir a ver. Subiremos en un minuto.

—¿Puedo, mamá?—Henry miró con ojos muy abiertos a su madre.

—Ve, pero ten cuidado en las escaleras.

—¿Os apetece algo de beber?—Hotch los condujo a la sala de estar donde había un bar contra una pared. J. J. y Will pidieron vino. Unos minutos más tarde también llegaron Prentiss y García. Hotch llevó a todos al ático para comenzar la visita. Sonrió suavemente al ver a Jack y Henry sentados en el puff con un libro entre ellos. Los padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que los chicos estarían bien donde estaban y Hotch los guió por la casa. Cuando llegaron al estudio, Spencer se les unió al fin. No le dio vergüenza rodear la cintura de Hotch con un brazo.

Hotch sonrió mirando a Spencer. Se inclinó y susurró.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mhmm—murmuró Spencer besando la mejilla de Aaron. El resto de la visita fue rápida y acabaron reunidos en el comedor, donde Spencer había colocado la mesa para ellos.

—Esto se ve increíble, mi pequeño genio—García no podía evitar la emoción en su voz.

—Gracias. Por favor, empezad—no mucho después de sentarse, la comida pasó por la mesa mientras la conversación fluía fácilmente. El equipo había hecho preguntas sobre Spencer y Hotch y fueron sinceros sobre su relación. No querían secretos entre las personas que consideraban su familia. Aaron les habló del vínculo, en parte porque quería que lo supieran y también porque Spencer y él necesitarían registrarse en la agencia como pareja mágicamente vinculada. Esto sería muy importante para protegerlos a ambos en el campo y sus posiciones en el equipo. Ninguno podía ser transferido ni el equipo roto por ellos si lo hacían. La única concesión era que Dave tendría que hacer las evaluaciones de Spencer en adelante. El resto del equipo estaba aliviado de que las regulaciones estuvieran de su parte.

La conversación pasó a cuánto tiempo habían estado viviendo juntos y todos salvo Morgan se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que ninguno de ellos había pasado la noche en la casa. Spencer tuvo que resistir un rubor cuando vio las miradas que Rossi y Morgan y después Prentiss y J. J. compartieron. Sabían que había planeado un bautismo. Spencer se alegró de que no hablaran de ello.

Jack mencionó que Henry se quedara a dormir esa noche, pero Aaron le dijo que no por ese fin de semana. Jack había hecho un puchero, pero Spencer le explicó fácilmente que era su primer fin de semana en la casa y se estaban acostumbrando a ella y preparándolo todo, y Jack no tendría tiempo para jugar con Henry, pero, dependiendo de si surgía un caso, podrían hacerlo el próximo fin de semana si a su mamá y papá les parecía bien. Por suerte, J. J. y Will dijeron también que dependiendo de un caso.

Tras la cena, un maravilloso postre, café y más conversación, la pequeña cena de celebración comenzó a disolverse. Will y J. J. fueron los primeros en marcharse con un somnoliento Henry. Después Prentiss, quien alegó tener una cita para el almuerzo al día siguiente y García se marchó con ella. Dave y Morgan fueron los últimos en marcharse y se alegraban de que todo hubiera funcionado, de que Spencer hubiera admitido sus sentimientos por el jefe de unidad. Ninguno de los dos habían visto tan felices a sus amigos.

Finalmente, estaban solos de nuevo en su habitación. Jack se había quedado dormido y Aaron le había llevado a la cama hacía una media hora. Spencer se estaba desvistiendo cuando sintió sus manos en las caderas girándolo.

—¿Feliz?—preguntó Aaron haciéndole retroceder lentamente.

—Mucho—dijo Spencer acariciando la mejilla de Aaron.

—Bien. No he terminado contigo, Spencer—llegaron a la pared y los ojos de Spencer se abrieron mientras Hotch le besaba. Esta vez puso una pizca de magia en el beso y Spencer la sintió sobre sus labios. Gimió ante esa sensación arqueándose en la caricia de Aaron. Agarró la nuca de Aaron y lo mantuvo ahí, profundizando el beso. Se apartó por un momento y miró a Hotch a los ojos. Todo lo que vio fue amor y esa latente necesidad que había sido creada por el vínculo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo más?—preguntó Spencer mientras Hotch comenzaba a desabrocharle los vaqueros. El mayor sonrió perversamente mientras besaba de nuevo a Spencer.

—¿Hacer el qué?—murmuró al oído de Spencer mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Esa cosa con tu magia?—preguntó Spencer casi tímidamente y Hotch quedó cautivado por el rubor que apareció en su rostro.

—¿Te refieres a esto?—Hotch comenzó a besar el punto débil del cuello de Spencer que normalmente le volvía loco en el mejor de los casos, ahora sintió el hormigueo y el calor de la magia de Aaron fluyendo sobre él. Cerró los ojos y extendió las manos para acercar más a Hotch. Cuando sintió piel abrió los ojos y allí estaba su amante completamente desnudo. No iba a preguntar, no quería que la sensación de lo que Hotch le estaba haciendo se detuviera.

Hotch recorrió las manos por los costados de Spencer mientras soltaba más de su magia. En un momento dado, el joven estaba prácticamente ahogándose en una combinación de las emociones de Aaron y la magia vertiéndose sobre él.

—A-Aaron—jadeó Spencer arqueándose una vez más contra Hotch—. Oh, joder—gritó cuando Hotch cogió su dura verga con la mano, pero no se movió, aunque fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, le estaba volviendo loco.

—Spencer, quiero que envíes lo que sientes por el vínculo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?

—S-sí. Aaron, ¿qué estás haciendo?—fuera lo que fuera, era increíble y a Spencer le temblaron las rodillas ante la calidez de la mano de Aaron alrededor de su erección, su traviesa boca aún mordisqueando y lamiendo su cuello y hombros mientras su mano libre le frotaba donde podía. Mientras tanto, Hotch estaba vertiendo su magia sobre Spencer. Sentía la agitación en sus muslos mientras el placer seguía volviéndole loco. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, no con Aaron manejándolo, empujándolo más y más hacia el orgasmo.

—Spencer, déjame sentirte. No tengas miedo, déjate llevar y déjame sentir lo que sientes—la voz de Aaron era grave y ronca contra la oreja de Spencer. Se dejó llevar y dejó que todo lo que estaba sintiendo fluyera a través de él, el amor y el tortuoso placer que Hotch le estaba infligiendo al mismo tiempo. Supo cuando Hotch lo sintió porque sintió la verga de su amante presionar contra su muslo al mismo tiempo que esa caliente boca cubría la suya y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se estaba corriendo.

Hotch embistió contra Spencer un par de veces más y sintió su propio alivio. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Spencer, dándole pequeños besos mientras ambos comenzaban a bajar de la intensidad de lo que estaban sintiendo.

—Wow—Spencer tragó saliva mientras sus brazos rodeaban a Hotch sosteniéndolo ahí por un momento más.

—Es una forma de decirlo—Hotch rio con suavidad y se apartó finalmente. Se limpiaron rápidamente y se metieron en la cama. Hotch estaba sobre Spencer mirándole mientras su corazón se llenaba con tanto amor que era casi doloroso.

—Te quiero, Spencer—cerró los ojos y sintió su amor ahí y no solo en lo profundo de su cabeza, sintió al joven a través de sí mismo.

—Yo también te quiero, Aaron—Spencer sonrió y no pudo contener la felicidad que bullía y estallaba a través de él—. No vuelvas a convertirte en un gato jamás.

Aaron rio tan fuerte que cayó junto a Spencer, arrastrándolo encima de él.

—No planeo hacerlo—recorrió los cabellos de Spencer con sus dedos y dejó que el joven se quedara dormido sobre él. Hotch supo en ese momento que este era el comienzo de un por siempre.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encantó leerlo, traducirlo y releerlo. Por supuesto que la traducción no es tan buena como el original, me avergüenzo un poco de eso, pero aun así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos, y no olvidéis dejar kudos al trabajo original si os ha gustado ;)


End file.
